so sketchy? so random!
by BinonaGrace
Summary: sequel to chad in chuckle city. chad is working at so random fulltime when a new castmate is anounced. she arrives at the same time as a new comedy sketch show is put on air. join channy and the rest of so random as they find out whats going on! channny!
1. newgirl

**Hey fan fiction readers, this is so sketchy? So random. The sequel to Chad in chuckle city, for those readers who are reading this because you read the first story THANKYOU you are all Amazing and i'm touched that you liked the first one so much you came back fore more**

**disclaimer: well if I owned Disney I'd be really joining the cast of so random on swac. Lets check the Disney website oh look the cast list hasn't changed, fff hasn't aired and I don't own swac :'(**

**Sonny's pov**

'hehehe stop, stop it!' I giggled

we were all sat in the prop-house, Grady and Nico were fighting over the gaming chair I got them for their birthday, zora was in her sarcophagus, tawni was in the photo-booth taking pictures of herself and Chad was tickling me on the sofa.

'you know I'm really ticklish stop it! He-he!' I giggled trying to push him off.

'you know its not gunna happen sonshine' he said carrying on tickling me, but he stopped when the door opened and marshal walked in

'hello?' he said looking around ' is it just you two in here?'

'no, 1 sec ZORA NICO GRADY AND TAWNI, MARSHALS HERE!' they all rushed out and stood next to us.

'what is it?' asked Nico 'we were almost on level 48 of cheese pants in the city!'

'this is more important than cheese!' said marshal as Grady gasped

'more important than cheese?' he asked

'there are a lot of things more important than cheese Grady, like me 'cause I'm pretty!'

'yes well its not you tawni, you know the new girl I told you about last week?' marshal asked

'Riona?' I asked

'yeah she's just landed from England and she's on her way to the studio now' I looked at Chad excitedly

'come on we need to go get the cake I made for her, I just cant wait until she gets here. I wonder what she's like...' I said before we went to the comissionary fridge where I left it for safekeeping.

_20 minutes later_

**Riona's pov**

wow, I was finally here in_ holly-wood! _I couldn't believe that I was driving up to condor studios my new work place! As I caught a glimpse of the giant so random! Poster on the side of the building I mentally squealed I was there, I wondered when I'd see them: sonny, Chad, tawni, Nico, Grady and zora as I was now one of them! The car stopped and my mum looked at me

'now you know what I've told you..'

'don't talk to strangers'

'no but yes!'

'always wear sun-cream'

'no but yes'

'er, be nice?'

'yes that and I love you!'

'oh, love you too' I said feeling a little stupid

'now marshal told me to give you this when you get here, I think its a note from the cast' I grabbed it impatiently, brushing my long brown hair out of my eyes before beginning to read:

**to Riona**

**hi, we'd just like to say welcome to so random! Make sure you don't open sarcophagus' without knocking when you're in the prop-house ,don't eat identical popcorn twins or steal coco moco coco. That's all for now**

**see you soon**

**the cast of so random!**

**XxX**

'wow' I said under my breath 'wait sarcophagus'? Popcorn twins and what is coco moco coco?'

'I don't know!' replied my mum

'well I guess life's going to be more interesting now!'

'I guess it will be' she said, but I couldn't wait any longer I jumped out of the car shouting a hasty

'love you mum' before pushing the doors open and walking inside. I stopped in the doorway stunned, it finally hit me. I was on a hit American TV program. 1 week ago I was at home doing maths homework and complaining via facebook about homework. But then I got the call and used facebook to celebrate! I walked down the hall towards a balding man and tapped hi on the shoulder

'hello?'

'hello, oh you're Riona the new girl on so random! Aren't you?'

'yeah! And if you don't mind me asking, who are you and how do you know me?' I asked, not wanting to be rude

'I'm marshal, director of so random!'

'oh! Marshal you talked to me over the phone, sorry you sound different in real life, not that the phone isn't real life but... sorry I'm rambling' I said embarrassed I was nervous which is strange 'cause I'm not usually.

'its fine, now the prop-house is down the hall, second door on the left the cast will be there in a bit'

'OK, bye!' I said

'bye' he said as I walked towards the prop-house, I pushed open the door and saw the large room filled with props from sketches on the show. I saw the sarcophagus and suddenly understood the sarcophagus part in the letter. 'oh sarcophagus' I knocked on the door and waited. No-one there I thought and pushed it open. There was a gap just large enough to fit into.

'may as well give it a try' I said to myself before getting in, it was surprisingly roomy. Suddenly I heard people come in through the door

**sonny's pov**

I walked into the prop-house to find it empty

'hey, didn't marshal say she'd be here already?'

'who?' asked tawni looking at her nails

'Riona!' I said

'who?' she said again

'the new-girl'

'who?'

'oh never mind' I said walking further in. suddenly the sarcophagus opened and a girl that was about 15 stepped out

'ohmigosh you're sonny Munroe, tawni hart and zora Lancaster' she said grinning

'and you were in my sarcophagus, you never go in my sarcophagus you hear!' said zora looking angry

'OK' she replied still smiling

'you are obviously one of my fans, sorry you are not allowed in here, cast only' tawni said obnoxiously.

'I am you're fan but I am also one of the cast'

'what? I forgot who's in the cast again?' asked tawni

'oh don't mind her, you're Riona then? The new girl?' I asked

'yeah I am I am so exited to be here' when she said that I had a good look at her. She had long brown hair with a side fringe which she wore down. She had hazel eyes (brown and green) with a bit of mascara on them, she was pale with a few freckles. She was about mid-height and wore a red vest top and a cropped top over it that was red and white stripy and said I Paris, dark skinny jeans and red converse.

'you've been to Paris?' I asked her

'well I've been to France but not Paris though' she said 'but its cooler being here than going to Paris!'

'well it is most people's dream to meet the gorgeous and pretty tawni hart'

'actually its my dream to be on so random! And isn't gorgeous and pretty the same thing?'

'I don't know, but I know I am both!' Riona looked at me and I shrugged

'so where's Chad, Nico and Grady?' she asked, wow she did watch our show

'I think they've gone to get fro-yo' I said she looked momentarily confused

'fro-yo? Oh right ice-cream' she then grinned 'this is gunna be great'

'yeah it is' I said as the boys walked in

'hey- who is this?' Nico asked flirtatiously

'hi I'm Riona the new cast member!' she said

'oh then its very nice to meet you' Nico said putting emphasis on the very, tawni pulled him away. What was going on there? I thought

'same here!' she said smiling, oblivious to Nico's emphasis.

'I thought you'd speak posh!' said Grady, Riona rolled her eye's.

'I knew I'd get that one. I'm from the north so I don't speak posh, barely anyone from England does, its just a stereotype'

'oh...' said Grady, not knowing what a stereotype was.

'a stereotype is when you have a pre-conceived idea of what someone is like because of where they come from' said zora,

'oh...' said Grady, still none the wiser.

'anyway I'm really looking forward to working with you guys' Riona said before rushing over and pulling us all into a group hug, only me and Nico seemed happy about this. When we pulled away she said.

'sorry, i'm a hugger' she said

'so am I' me and Nico said, tawni gave Nico a look and he stepped back.

'I feel like I know you all already!' she said grinning again 'this is gunna be great!'

**so that's the first chapter of the sequel to Chad in chuckle city, I'd recommend reading it before finishing this or some things wont make sense. Hope you liked it**

**r & r**

**Riona xx (yes Riona in the story is based off me lol)**


	2. froyo interrogation

**Ok id just like to say a HUGE thankyou to my first 2 reviewers of this story:**

**dariusWOW yeah I did kinda base it off sonny's arrival and thanks :)**

**NUMBER1CHANNYFAN thankyou so much for your review, im gald people are reading the first story and the sequel. Hehe go English people! and I will keep writng :D**

**and thankyou to all the favouriters, story alert and evn author alerts thankyou all soooooooooooooooooooooooo much!**

**Disclaimer: i'll just say it... I dont own swac. Goes and sobs in corner!**

**Riona's pov**

so I got sent to go get ice-cream... I mean fro-yo. My first day in holly-wood and my first job is to go get ic...fro-yo. Zora practically shoved me out of the door shouting

_'got to do something, go get 1 chocolate with blue sprinkles, 2 mint, one strawberry with pink sprinkles, one blue with chocolate sprinkles (what flavour is that anyway?) and one mix of all flavours fro-yo's' **(a/n if you can guess which is for who first, you can have a character named after you!)**_

so I was there, trying to juggle 7 cups of fro-yo (yes finally got it) (one toffee for me) through the comissionary when I noticed a group huddled in a dark corner, they must have turned the light off over there or something 'cause it was working when I arrived that morning.

'so..., so..., I can't think of one!' said a girl with brown hair

'its not that hard you just need to think portlyn' said another, portlyn.. where have I heard that name before I thought.

'well you come up with one if its that easy Devon!' she retorted. I didn't understand what they were talking about, they weren't making any sense! So I carried on my way out of the comissionary with my fro-yo and set off towards the so random! Prop-house. But when I got to outside the door there was no light coming from under the door and I could hear muffled voices coming from inside. I put the tray holding the fro-yo down on the floor and pushed the door open, it was pitch black inside!

'aha' I heard and then a thump as though someone had jumped down from the vents. I turned to see zora stood there dressed all in black (her outfit from promises, prom-misses) 'you're coming in here missy' she said and grabbed my arm, she was surprisingly strong for an 11 year old, and pushed me towards the door.

'but... the fro-yo' I wailed. She looked at it

'never mind the fro-yo, that was just to keep you busy' she said and then kicked it all over the carpet. I sighed 'cause it took me a while to make it all then carry it down here. She dragged me into the dark room and sat me down on a chair. Someone- probably Nico or Grady- tied my arms behind my back and zora turned a lamp on the desk in front of me. The set up was like in old detective films when they interrogate a suspect, they weren't going to do that to me- were they?

Zora sat down on the chair opposite me and clicked a switch on an old-fashioned tape recorder.

'interrogator, zora Lancaster. Suspect Riona Gracie **(an not my real last name. Dont want any stalkers do we? lol ) '** I gasped. What were they interrogating me for? What had I done? I'd only been there for 2 hours!

'really? Interrogation really?' I said sarcastically

'hey thats my line!' said Chad, I knew i'd get him on that. Sonny had told me to use his lines as much as possible.

'it doesn't matter. Now back to the situation at hand' said zora proffessionally 'have you or have you not ever seen Mackenzie falls?' she asked

'I once saw one episode while Chad was on' I said, I think I heard a muffled 'yes' coming from Chad's direction.

'right, have you or have you not- wait Chad- sonny stop making out this is important' said zora. She shone the light at the the couple who were lip-locking in the corner, they looked up and went very red when they saw that they had been caught.

'sorry' they murmurred, their arms still around each other. Zora shone her light back at me and we continued.

'we will have to cut that from the tape...' said zora 'anyway, have you or have you not ever seen an episode of portlyn falls?' she asked me.

'uh no, ive only seen an advert and it looked boring'

'whats an advert?' asked Grady

'a commercial' I replied, right, I wasn't in England any more.

'we will have to cut that too!' said zora 'I cant work with you people!' she said flustered

'sorry' said Grady

'right, now tawni would liken to ask you a question' said zora, I hadn't noticed tawni who was on her phone in another corner 'tawni, get off your phone and come ask your question!' zora shouted

'what?' tawni replied 'oh im not on my phone im just looking at my reflection on the screen' see said 'you're so pretty, yes you are' she said in a baby voice to her reflection

'tawni just ask your question!' zora shouted, loud.

'ugh fine!' tawni said coming over to sit across from me 'so...' she looked at a sheet of paper 'rhianna'

'its Riona' I said

'so, fiona' she started

'its Riona!' I said getting impatient

'so iona' she said

'ITS RIONA!' I shouted

'no need to shout leona' she said. I sighed and let her go on 'are you going to steal my spotlight?' she asked

'uhm marshal says he's getting another spotlight put in for the curtain calls' I said giggling slightly

'right, are you going to tell me "funny little stories?"' she said looking over he shoulder at sonny, who was once again kissing Chad.

'depends whether anything funny or little happens' I said still giggling.

'right, thats all I mean I haven't looked at my reflection in like 10 minutes!' she said looking shocked at that. How could anyone be so conceited?

'ok then...' I said as she got a compact mirror out of her pocket and began staring at it and mouthing things like 'you're so beautiful' to her reflection.

'right, next question...wait SONNY Chad STOP IT THIS IS SERIOUS!' sonny and Chad were kissing again in the corner, they didn't even bother to stop this time.

'are they always like this?' I asked tawni

'yeah, at least you dont have to share a dressing room with her constant boy sighing and humming'

'but I do, didn't marshal tell you? He's extended your dressing room so it fits all 3 of us!'

'WHAT? But thats where I put my 3rd wardrobe!'

'you have a 3rd wardrobe?'

'yeah, who doesn't?'

'right, you two can shut up about wardrobes we need to finish this interrogation!'

'fine!' tawni said and walked away staring at herself again.

'Grady and Nico would like to ask you some questions now!' zora said as the duo came out of the shadows

'are you willing to go watch monkey cars 3d if we want?' said Grady

'and you wont make us watch 4 weddings and a wedding' carried on Nico

'that makes a whole lot of weddings' said Grady

'or Sisterhood of the Travelling Secret Princesses'

''cause I don't care if the tiara is also a key!'

'fine fine whatever, I love 3d films anyway I feels like their throwing it right at you!' I said, the two boys nodded so it seemed as though i'd said the right thing.

'what about identical pop-corn twinns?'

'oh I love pop-corn' I said

'but you won't eat identical pop-corn twins will you?'

'if you don't want me to I wont' I said

'one more thing' said Nico 'will you go out with me?'

'Nico!' exclaimed tawni

'oops, never mind!' Nico said. What was that all about?

'and I think that wraps up our interrogation session'

'so?'

'so what?'

'did I pass?'

'yes you did, well done!'

'yes!' and as we had another group hug, I felt like a random!

**What d'you think?**


	3. the beach!

**Sorry this toom so long to post, it was probably because IT WAS SUNNY THIS WEEK AND I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HAVE FUN IN THE SUN! sorry about that im just so happy :D so the beach idea came from me going to the beach today :)**

**disclaimer: do I have to say it? I do? Ok then I...don't...own...swac! there I said it :'(**

**This is set after the first episode with Riona in it btw!**

**Sonny's pov**

me, tawni and Riona were in our dressing room. Riona was unpacking her things while I was taking tawni's 3rd wardrobe away! Yeah I was taking her wardrobe away while she sat there moaning about how it was such hard work and she didn't have enough clothes to impress the mirror. Well what she actually said was:

'come on pack it up faster! This is such hard work, I mean where are you going to put all my clothes? And if its somewhere that I cant get too then I wont be able to wear my new outfit to impress n... mirror. My reflection wont look half as pretty without my new outfit so GET BACK TO WORK!'

strange right? Me and Riona shared a look before hurriedly getting back to work. How did that girl have so much clothes. And that was her 3rd wardrobe, I was scared to think of what her 1st and 2nd wardrobes were like! My arms were aching from carrying the clothes from the new extension to her hot pink furry suitcases but tawni had only left her seat 3 times to change her outfit and was sat there now eating fro-yo while still shouting at us to hurry up.

_'you look gorgeous' _suddenly came out from somewhere. Riona looked at me as to say 'did you say that?' but I shook my head and her gaze fell on tawni who said

'it wasn't me, but I am' she said concetitedly 'oh wait...' she then reached into her large bag that was also hot pink but it had a picture of her on it with 'you're so pretty' written on the picture in pink writing. She pulled out a hot pink phone that was covered in dimantes (well I thought they were dimantes)

'I got a text! I'm so popular, and pretty!' she then opened the text and read it slowly and huge genuine smile on her face, she then squealed, sent something back, jumped off the leapord print lounger she was sat on and ran over to her vanity. She reaplied her coco-moco-coco lipstick looked back at us and sighed. She then walked out the dressing room at a faster pase **(cant work out how to spell this and spelll checker wont tell me :( )** than usual.

'that wasn't just sighing... that was boy sighing!' I said and Riona just looked back blankly.

'boy-sighing?' she said

'when you start to like or contact someone you like you sigh or hum in that sort of a way that shows other girls who know about it that you like them'

'oh! I wonder who texted her?'

'yeah, it could be anyone, she has a lot of contacts on her phone...'

'we'll have take her phone and go through her messages!' she said, sounding more and more like zora.

'-take who's phone and go through their messages?' said Chad as he walked into the dressing room

'Chad!' I said running up to him and giving him a light peck on the lips and a hug, Riona made a face and I giggled

'I know you're trying to distracting me sonshine!' said Chad

'is it working?' I asked

'what do you think?..' he said kissing me again, but longer this time. I heard the door close and Riona faintly shout

'im just gunna go... give you two some peace' me and Chad carried on our make-out session and I hoped Chad forgot about what he overheard.

_Later_

**Riona's pov**

'CAN THE CAST OF SO RANDOM ALL MAKE THEIR WAY TO MR CONDOR'S OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY'

when I heard this come over the speakers in the prop-house, where I was reading eclipse for about the hundredth time, I froze thinking 'what? Am I fired? Are we being replaced? -gasp- is the show cancelled?' I was scared stiff but I still managed to straighten my clothes, put a bookmark in my book and rush out of the room as fast as I could, still worrying. I made my way down the corridor where they were putting up _my _picture on the walls _mine! _But maybe that was a sign that I wasn't being fired, what's the point in all that work to just tear it all down? So my spirits lifted slightly at that.

When I got there Nico and... tawni? Were sat next to each other on the leather sofa, zora was in the vents with the flap open, mr condors chair was facing the back of the room so I assumed he was sat in it and Grady was sat on his own looking kinda depressed on a small uncomfortable looking chair. My good nature kicked in and I pulled up a chair to sit near to him. Sonny and Chad weren't there, we all sat in an awkward silence for a while before the door pushed open and they came in(a little pink faced) they looked around before realising there were no more chairs so stood at the back.

'so, you all know why you are here I guess?' mr condors voice came from the large leather chair behind the desk

'uh...' we all said looking at each other confused. The chair swang around to reveal mr condor. He didn't look angry or annoyed, in fact he looked kinda... happy!

'well you know- sonny, Chad why are you stood up? Sit down!' sonny and Chad looked at each other and then sat on the floor while me, Grady, tawni, Nico and zora snickered at them until we got a glare from our boss.

'well, have you been given the rating from your last show?' mr condor asked us

'no we haven't' Nico started, tawni elbowed him 'sir!'

'would you like to know?'

'yeah!' said Chad,

'they are the highest ever recorded in studio history!'

'ohmigosh really?' said me and sonny said in unison before bursting into laughter.

'yes really!' said mr condor said unfased by their outburst 'so to celebrate I am giving you the weekend off and sending you to the seaside'

'the seaside! yay!' said Grady in a very high voice

'man up dude' said Nico looking at him in disgust. Grady sighed and sat down on the seat he had lept out of.

'yes, you will leave tomorrow morning from outside condor studio's. Pack light as it is just a weekend trip' he said looking sternly at tawni.

'how light is light sir?' asked tawni '10 or 11 suitcases?' we all stared at her but then started to celebrate in our own ways. So random was going to the beach!

**so what do you think? I hope you liked it! It took me ages to write this also because the semi's of britains got talent were on this week from half 7 til nine. Then corrie was on with tonys murder plans and gails trial until half nine and then the reasults of bgt til 10. so my usual writing time was all taken up. Blame itv lol ;)**

**luv**

**Riona**

**xx**


	4. dolls, the sea and hannah montanna

**Heyy here's the next chapter. Dont worry if you think im kinda going off the plot with the whole beach thing but I needed so random out of the way for a bit, if you want to know why you need to put this story on alert and review so ill update and tell you :D**

**disclaimer: is my name walter disney? Has falling for the falls aired yet? Had channy kissed yet? If the answer to any of these is yes then I own swac! If not then NO :'(**

**sonny's pov**

'oh my Chad! I can see the sea!' shouted Chad staring out of the window at the beautiful blue ocean in front of us.

'oh my Chad? Really Chad, really?' I said sceptically

'yes sonny really, and don't steal my line' he retorted

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'are we good?'

'we are so good!' he said before kissing me sweetly

'ack, I thought you guys getting together would be the end of all this fine-fine-good-good nonsense' said tawni in disgust

'yeah me too' said Nico, who was at next to tawni. Grady was sat on his own playing with dolls, sorry, action figure's. Riona and zora were sat next to each other and seemed to be plotting something that I wasn't bothered about then but I might regret later.

'well now it has a whole new meaning' said Chad giving me a peck on the lips.

'once again, ACK!' said tawni before looking out of the window 'look, look were here! Its nice but not as nice as tawni-town because...' but we all left her rambling because Riona shouted:

'last one too the beach is a falls reject!' and we all trampled out mini-bus 1 (yes we had to get 2 mini-bus' because of the amount of luggage tawni and Chad brought) and ran down to the beach. Tawni just checked her hair, reapplied her coco-moco-coco and coolly walked out of the mini-bus. By the time she'd done that, we had all raced down to the sea and were arguing about who won.

'I won, I got here first!' said zora, she was wearing short purple shorts with a red belt. She had a luminous green top on that said 'dont push my buttons' on it with a picture of an angry computer on it.

'yeah but that's only because you cheated!' replied Nico. He was wearing a checked black and white hat, a red t-shirt with a waistcoat printed on it and surfer shorts.

'no I didn't I won fair and square!' insisted zora

'you set your snake on us, you know I don't like them!'

'neither do I!' said Grady, he was wearing a blue t-shirt and surfer shorts also.

'what? Is Bernie not allowed to have fun on the beach too?'

'anyway I think I should have won because I have the best hair! And i'm pretty!' tawni said flicking her blonde hair. She was wearing a hot pink bikini with a purple sarong over the top, huge white sunglasses were keeping her blonde hair in place and she also had pink flip-flops on her feet.

'no! No-one had better hair than Chad dylan cooper!' said Chad, stepping in for what he believed in- his hair! He was wearing a blue shirt open at the neck and shorts.

'what about zac efron?' said Riona, acting innocent but she knew this would get him. She was wearing a blue skirt that came to just above the knee with yellow flowers on it, she had a blue vest top tucked in to make I look like a dress. She also had ladiator sandals on and a blue flower in her brown hair. **(an I actually wore this outfit myself :D I love it!)**

'do not mention that name to me!' Chad said in an angry voice

'but why not? I mean he is the greatest actor of our generation!' Riona said keeping up the act

'he is not!'

'whatever you say!' Riona said before her and zora pushed him into the sea and his hair was ruined, I laughed until...

'come here sonshine, give me a hug!' he then hugged me and pulled me into the water too ruining my yellow sun-dress and hat. I squealed but he just pulled me into deeper water.

**Grady's pov**

I stood on my own watching sonny and Chad swim, Riona and zora exploring caves and Nico and tawni buying ice-creams together and didn't know what to do. Nico, my best mate and unbiological brother had been preferring to sit with tawni for a while now and I was feeling a little bummed out. So I decided to catch up with zora and Riona, they always seemed to be doing something interesting.

'hey what's up guys?' I asked clambering into the cave with them.

'nothing much, were just seeing what's in here!' said Riona

'and plotting...' said zora mysteriously

'what are you plotting?' I asked, a bit scared because zora can be scary sometimes

'I havent decided yet, so you better be careful...' I was alarmed at that so I said quickly

'well...i...uh...gotta go, bye!'

'bye Grady!' Riona said brightly as I rushed back onto the beach. Then I was alone again so I went over to sonny and Chad who were still swimming.

'hey can I join you?' I said to the pair

'sure Grady' sonny said and I jumped in making a splash, getting soony and Chad with the wave

'my hair!' Chad screamed in a high voice, sonny put her arms around him laughing

'sorry, chilax dude!' I said putting my arms up ot show my innocence.

'I will not chilax, it took me 15 minuites to sort this do out after zora and Riona played their 'funny prank' on me before!' he said this using the whole bunny ears sign with his hands.

'come on, calm down chaddy you can do it again' said sonny

'fine sonshine, but just for you'

'awh' she said kissing his nose, I started to feel like a third wheel so I swam away with a breif

'bye then' but they didn't notice anyway. I sighed and looked over at my best friend and tawni licking ice-creams together on a towel. Tawni got some on her nose and Nico kissed it off, I guessed that they were a couple now and I felt kinda lonely. I sat down on a rock and played with my action figure half heartedly feeling sorry for myself. After a while I heard someone aproaching me, I turned to see marshal stood there looking uncomfortable in his shirt tie and shorts.

'hello Grady, we need to check into the hotel in the next half an hour so we've got to go, now!'

'ok' I said getting up

'-but you have to get everyone else!' he finished

'why me?'

'because they'll listen to you!'

'sure they will' I muttered before walking off to tell the others.

_Later_

**Nico's pov**

so we arived at the hotel, tawni was holding my hand and I was secretly cheering 'cause i've fancied her for ages. But I kinda missed Grady, tawni wasn't ever up for funny name swaps when ordering food or arm farting songs. And it was no joke carrying all her suitcases to the room the girls were sharing, the lift wasn't working so I had to take the stairs and there were about 20!

'right, see you hunny' I said dropping her luggage on the floor and going back downstairs to get mine. I then made my way to the boys bedroom. I walked in too find Chad styling his hair _again _and Grady sat on his bed messing with his dsi **(an I have one of theseeee) **

'hey G what you playing?' I asked hoisting myself onto the top bunk of the bunk-beds I was sharing with Grady.

'return of aqua man, what have you been doing that took you half an hour?'

'helping tawni with her suitcases' I said looking down at him. He closed his dsi and put it on the floor.

'so, are you and tawni...you-know...' he said looking awkward

'i-know what?'

'you-know...going out?' he asked, I knew we'd get to this

'well, I havent 'oficially' asked her out yet but I guess so'

'oh, right' he said vaguely, then I remembered something that had been bugging me all day

'g? why didn't you hang out with us at the beach?'

'oh' he said looking surprised 'I didn't want to interupt you two'

'oh, ok then. But you promise you'll hang out with me tomorrow?'

'sure I will' he said looking happier.

'we can dig a tunnel to narnia!' I said and his face broke out in a massive grin

'really, I-' he started but Chad walked over

'well I really don't want to interupt this touching display of bro-mance but i'm hungry and I need you two too come downstairs to the vending machines so I can get a coke and some chocolate' Chad had changed since he joined so random! But he could still be a jerk sometimes.

'fine!' I said

'f-' he started

'don't even think about it' I said before we walked out to get Chad his snacks. When we got back we sat around sharing snacks and doing guy stuff **(an sorry im a girl obviously and im not sure what guys do at sleepovers so we'll leave it at that ok?) **suddenly the door flew open and zora stood there in Hannah montanna pyjama's.

'haha zora you wear Hannah montanna pyjama's?' said Chad laughing

'not now pooper, this is serious!'

'hey I thought we got over that nickname?' said Chad

'just shut up, we've gotta show you something!' said zora pulling us all (that girl is strong) up the hall to the girls bedroom. She turned the laptop that Riona brought with her to us and played the video from youtube to us.

'what is this?' we all shouted in unison our mouths wide open!

**oooooo cliffy ;) you know what to do, alert and review (hey that rhymed :D)**


	5. what do we do?

**Heyy this is a kinda filler chapter, but it needed to be in there so... yeah. Anyway thanks too all reviewers/story alerters/ auther alerters/ favouriters/ favourite authorers (thats a word I made up ;))**

**anyway im back at school from half term now so I have to write in the evenings, but what I do is I text myself bits of the story that I think up during the day. Its weird but when your bored in maths its all I can do lol. So anyway...what was I talking about? Oh yeah the story haha**

**disclaimer: do you think that an English 13 yr old (the Riona in the story is older than me) own a popular american tv program? If you do GET SOME HELP if you dont then you are correct because unfortunately I dont own swac, or the answers to my end of year tests :(**

**Chad's pov**

we all stared at the laptop screen with out mouths wide open, a video called _'are you ready to get so sketchy?' _was playing:

**(an the things that are underlined & in italics are what is said. The things in just italics are what you can see)**

_are you ready to get so sketchy?_

_That was also written in purple and yellow writing_

_a new comedy sketch show from condor studio's,_

_a picture of condor studio's_

_starring portlyn, Devon, Trevor, cloe, chasity, skyler, Ferguson and Penelope _**(an 4 of these are charactors from the falls, I just wanted the cast to be the same size )**

_pictures of the various cast members ending in one of them all_

_with all-new original comedy sketches_

_an audience laughing_

_like checking in girls_

_portlyn and cloe in hotel check in clothes behind a desk_

_illy Tilly_

_chasity on a bed wearing purple pyjama's with blonde hair in bunches_

_beat-boxing pirate_

_devon in a pirate costume beat-boxing_

_holly benson kid doctor_

_penelope in a doctors outfit_

_the adventures of whale boy_

_skyler spurting water at cloe_

_barry and harry_

_ferguson and skyler sat behind a desk_

_burpy_

_picture of dog burping_

_one bad beetle_

_whole cast in beetle costumes_

_and many more_

_cast snapshots_

_starting in 2 weeks on condor channel_

_^ written in purple and yellow_

'is this a prank?' I said 'because who would give that sorry excuse for a cast who cant talk without a script a comedy sketch show?'

'and why would mr condor set up another show almost identical to ours?' said Nico

'this is going to lose us viewers and me- fans. We cant let them do that, im too pretty for that to happen!' said tawni

'what if they take over the vents too?' said zora. I saw sonny and Riona exchange a look before they shouted

'all right everyone shut up!' in unison.

'the thing is, this isn't a prank so sitting around here complaining isn't going to do anything!' said Riona

'I suggest we send a strongly worded letter to mr...'

'NO!' shouted Nico, Grady, zora and tawni. What got them so worked up?

'sonny that is a bad idea. But why don't we just go ask marshal what's going on, maybe he will know' Riona said kindly

'ok, but the letter is...' sonny started again

'NOT A CHANCE SONNY!' they all shouted again

'fine' sonny said bitterly but then brightened up 'lets go find marshal then'

'uh does anyone actually know where marshal is?' asked Grady

'well I dont because this stupid hotel doesn't have a decent vent system' said zora

'what about checking his room?' I asked, hoping someone knew where that was

'yeah thats a great idea hunni' said sonny kissing me on the cheek

'ok, number 1- eww! And number 2- does anyone actually know where his room is?' asked tawni

'of course I do, I found out in between carrying all your bags up here and settling in my room. Since that really leaves lots of time to check where our director is staying!' Nico said sarcastically, tawni looked a little hurt at the sarcasm.

'but you offered to take my bags' she said looking as though she was tearing up (as in crying)

'I know. I dont mind that I was just stating that I didn't have time'

'ok then' tawni replied flirtatiously. Ha, tawni had a crush on Nico

'ugh you two just go make-out while we go find marshal' I said annoyed, they went bright red at this. Was this what me and sonny were like? No wonder people were so annoyed.

'hey!' they both said together. Sonny giggled before taking my hand and dragging me out of the door.

'sonny, we don't know where marshal is so where are you taking me?' I asked as we got into the corridor.

'just here' she said

'er, why?' I asked

'because I was thinking don't you think that tawni and Nico would make a great couple? I mean they're always flirting and stuff...' she said, but when she started to ramble I kinda tuned out. I just heard random words like 'you' and 'hair' suddenly she turned her head back to me from the door that she'd been gazing at 'Chad are you even listening?'

'huh what?'

'chaddy you need to listen to me'

'ok i'll listen if you never call me chaddy again' I said shivering

'what about chaddykins?'

'no!'

'but why not?'

'because its creepy'

'its cute'

'creepy'

'cute'

'creepy'

'cute'

'creepy'

'creepy'

'cute'

'ha you admitted it. But seriously, we should get those two together'

'yeah'

'okay. Lets go get everyone else and go find marshal' so with that we went back into the room.

'so while you two had your little 'talk' out there. We actually came up with a plan' said tawni

'we're going to go down to reception and ask which room marshal pike is staying in' finished zora

'but what if they wont tell us?' asked sonny

'please sonny, I am Chad dylan cooper. They will tell me anything I want to know' I said popping my collar

'Chad, you know I love you but you have a hell of a large ego'

'well it needs to be larger that the avergage to keep up with all this!' I said gesturing to me

'again your ego is HUGE!'

'that may be but at least i've still got you on account of that'

'yeah' sonny said smiling and taking a step towards me. But as I leaned down to kiss her zora grabbed my hair and pulled me back

'hey 11 year olds in the room here!' she said

'hey NO-ONE touches the cdc's hair execept sonny, but even she cant pull it!'n.'

'whatever' said zora 'lets just put this plan into action' so we all trouped down to the lobby where a girl of about 23 was sat at the desk, she had bleached blonde hair with purple streaks in. she was wearing a red vest top and a short black skirt. She had very high heels on which she wobbled on when she got up and talked to us in a monotone voice

'hello and welcome to the Venice beach-side hotel. Is there anything I can help you with?' she obviously had chewing gum in and little bits of spittle came out of her mouth with every word. I could see tawni out of the corner of my eye and she stepped back and shivered in disgust.

'yes we'd like information on which room marshal pike is staying in' I said putting on the full cdc charm.

'and why should I give it to you?' she answered rudely in the same monotone voice

'because he's our director, from so random' sonny said inpatiently

'oh, the funny show'

'yeah, have you seen it?' asked tawni

'no, I was more into portlyn falls. But then it ended but i'm looking forward to that new show, so sketchy!' she said as we all exchanged a look

'look just tell us the room' I said trying to get a hold on the situation

'fine, fine' she said turning around to look in the files behind her 'gawd those actor types, they're all diva's' she said under her breath, not realising we could all hear her. 'here it is, room 201, floor 3'

'thank you' sonny said in her perky voice, but I could still tell it was forced and that she was really annoyed.

'your welcome' the girl replied sarcastically, as we all set off to room 201. to try and sort out the whole mess.

**So uh what do you think? I hope you liked it. I tried to add in some tawnico and channy but I dont know if I succeeded... anyway just warn me if I start to ramble in these an's cus all my friends and family do so its no biggie lol. I do it a lot, I also trip over flat surfaces and up stairs but thats just me.**

**Did anyone see corrie? Omg tony's gunna kill hayley, carla and himself aaaah.**

**Ok im gunna go now cus gok's fahion fix is on. You know when you need your weekly fix of fashion ;-)#**

**rambling on from Riona ;)**


	6. england! america! england! america!

**So dont shoot me i've finally updated. This is a kinda filler so yeah still review!**

**disclaimer: do I own a cactus? Yes! Do I love edward cullen? Yes! Do I have a candle made of honey? Yes! Do I h1ave nightmares about the chopping wood guy from bgt? Yes! Do I own swac? No! dammit**

**Chad's pov**

_**the next day**_

we were back no the coach. The tiny, cramped and now smelly coach (Grady and Nico were farting the national anthem) sonny gave my hand a squeeze (she'd been holding it) and I looked up from my iphone at her. She gave me a reassuring smile which I returned. I remembered when we told marshal the clips of so sketchy! The worried expression on his face when he told us to pack up, I remembered it like it was yesterday... because it was!

-flashback time-

**no-ones pov**

_'sonny., Chad what is this?' he asked looking from the computer to us_

_'er, it's a commercial' Chad said, trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work_

_'yes, I know it's a commercial. But seriously, is this a joke or a hoax?' he said, deadly serious_

_'no marshal, you can even check the condor studio's website. .com' (this does not exist, I made it up) sonny said, typing in the search bar. She found the website and showed the laptop to marshal. Chad peeked over her shoulder._

_It was the home page, it had the usual purple and yellow box for so random: SO RANDOM: THE NUMBER 1 SHOW ON TV, COMEDY GENIOUS! And the plea for new contestants on meal or no meal, but in the corner usually posted with a sign saying ' we are sorry but portlyn/mackenzie falls has been canceled' was now taken up by a yellow and purple box that was opposite colours to the so random one that says: SO SKETCHY THE FUTURE NUMBER 1 SHOW ON TV, COMEDY GENIOUS COMING SOON!_

_Marshal was just staring at it with his mouth open_

_'wha-what huh, that's- no it cant be, uh, oh my god' marshal stuttered. Then his director mode kicked in 'ok everyone, go pack up everything-' he started_

_'everything? But I just got my hair products in order' said Chad and tawni said in unison, seriously those two could be twins... that fought a lot. 'shut up' said tawni hitting him_

_'ok, ok' he replied hastily walking over to his girlfriend_

_'what did I just say? Get going!' said marshal almost yelling_

**Chad's pov**

so that's how we were, one day later (hey it takes a while to look this good) on this stupid bus again. Why is it that the way back always seems to take longer than the way there, maybe its because we were all so worried and stressed when on the way we were all happy and looking-forward ot the holiday.

'hey chaddykins' said tawni devilishly

'what did you call me?' I said angrilly

'well chaddy, we all heard yours and sonny's little 'dicussion' yesterday outside the room and we heard what you said about me and Nico' she said, I growled at the first bit

'yeah, and...?' I said

'and if we want to call you chaddykins then we will' said tawni

'and if we want to call you chaddy we will' said Nico

'we don't need your help to be together' said tawni

'yeah, if we want to go out then we will!' said Nico, I sighed.

'well then i'm just going to leave you two and go back to my girlfriend, who I got together with because of something simlar to what just happened' I said turning back around

'huh?' they both said looking at each other

'so they found out?' sonny said leaning her head on my shoulder wearily

'yeah, I guess we should have been quieter' I said putting my arm around her

'yeah, it seems like we've been on this coach for hours!' sshe replied

'I know, but it loooks like we're here' I said looking out of the window

'really, yes finally I need to get off this coach!' she excxlaimed

'same' I said jumping up, grabbing her hand and almost dragging her off the coach 'la how much i've missed you!' I said hugging a nearby lamppost, I looked up to see a little girl of about 8 staring at me with her head cocked to one side 'yes even celebrity's like me have er... mad moments' I said, she just kept staring until I realised I still had my arms around the post 'oh, er just lost my cool for a second there' I brushed the dust off my jacket

'you cant loose something you never had' the girl said in a singsong voice bfore skipping off, her short red pigtails swinging from side to side

'and there goes the smartest kid I ever saw' said sonny kissing my cheek

'hey, that hurt sonny' I said mocking being upset

'awh the big actor hurt by a bit of sarcasm awh' she said in the same singsong voice the girl used

'yeah well, anyway I need to erm... go unpack' I said hastily

'no you dont marshals going to take our stuff back ro our dressing rooms 'Riona said coming up behind him

'oh, great' I said miffed 'I wonder who that random girl was?' he said, staring down the road she left on

'oh, so you've met ella?' Riona said

'what, you know her?' sonny said looking interested

'yeah, she was like my little sister back in Blackburn, where I came from, her family moved with us because her dad knows marshal' Riona said

'oh cool' I said, not very interested 'so are you supporting america for the world cup?'

'no, why would I?'

'because you live here?'

'yeah, but England is so going to win, and we should have won that game on saturday' she retorted

'no way, your keeper couldn't even save that shot'

'well, we had a better goal than you'

'so'

'so'

'you guys shut up!' sonny yelled

'sorry...' Riona said sheepishly

'anyway, don't you think we better find out what this whole "so sketchy" thing is all about?'sonny asked

'yeah, I guess' I said

'England' Riona hissed at me as we followed sonny inside

'america' I hissed back, but as we got to the door sonny stopped

'what' Riona asked

'what is that?' sonny murmured. On the wall through the window was I giant poster identical to ours but with so sketchy written on it and their cast in our places. I pushed the door open and we all went inside, we all rushed down the corridor towards stage 13, but it had changed too. The door was now painted purple and it said 'so sketchy' on it in yellow letters. Sonny opened the door and us three walked inside

'-check in dance?' said portlyn

'check in dance' replied cloe, they moved to the dance area but then a familiar voice schreeched

'STOP, STOP REHEARSAL!' we turned to see a young girl stood with two very familiar guys stood behind them

'you!' sonny gasped

**so here's my random ramble time * yay * so what did you guys think? I am sooooooo sorry it took me like a week to update. Yes im gunna play the blame-game again, this time you can kinda blame me... so this week- well last week, I decided to get a life so I had a friend over on friday, went iceskating and to a sleepver on staurday and then on sunday, tragedy struck! My mum suddenly decided that big brother had too much swearing so banned me from watchoing it! End of the world!**

**So anyway, moving on fom my feeble atempts at getting a life, excuse me all the non-english people reading this but I also think that England will win the world cup. Im not a big football (soccar to you americans) watcher so I didn't watch the England v usa game on saturday 'cause as mentioned before I was ice-skating. I also watch dr who (IT WAS AMAZING JAMES CORDEN and st trinians 1 + 2 so I didn't watch it then either. But anyhoo England should have won yadda yadda yadda.**

**Also if you want to hurt me/ send me nasty reviews cus it took me so long to update please do it via pm cus I dont like public humiliation.**

**Haha this is my longest an ever! Are you proud of me? Do you like my rambles? Please answer me me via pm or review lol.**

**I like pixie lott (not in that way, dirty minded person) I her song turn it up. I also like james corden and dizzy rascals shout come and have a go if you think you're hard enough ha that made me laugh**

**signing off**

**Riona **


	7. promo? or not

**An**

**yes, I know what you're thinking 'awh its just an a/n but this is important. Ive made a promo for Chad in chuckle city (story previous to this) on windows movie maker. Unfortunately im having some problems with movie maker. Everytime I publish a movie I get a slit screen green thingy. So I searched the net ot find a soulution, I went over about 20 websites, tried all the 'solutions' but none of them work. Then I found one that says if you download movie maker 2.1 it gets rid of the problem. So I downloaded that and tried to open my promo project and I got this message:**

**'this file 'Chad in chuckle city promo' was created by a version of movie maker that is not supported'**

**so I got all stressed and decided to remake the whole thing on the new movie amker. But when I tried to upload my clips it told me that it doesn't support the video type either! so i'd like to know WHAT DOES IT FLIPPING SUPPORT? **

**so anyway i've got two choices I can either**

**upload the green bar version and when the problem is fixed upload the real one OR**

**leave it for now, keep trying to fix it and upload when fixed**

**so, what do you think? You can help if you have a REAL solution or just vote on what I should do either via review pm's or the poll i've set up. Please help me I'm stuck and don't know what to do**

**on the subject of updates, I ahvent had time for writing as this problem had me up until like 3 in the morning so I don't know when i'll update**

**plz help**

**Riona xx**


	8. you!

**Hey so her's the next chappie. I havent solved my problem yet so your help would still be apreiciated.**

**Disclaimer: aaaaaaaa ive seen falling for the falls aprt 1 & 2 but I still dont own swac or they wouyld have kissed. But if you have seen it, hahaaaa Grady can lip-read- 'ate some socks! LOL**

**Riona's pov**

'you!' sonny gasped, I turned to look at her. The only one of these people I knew was the guy who had an appearance on so random! I wonder if you can guess who it was, lets see he:

had 2 names. But then decided to COPY someone and get 3

had normal hair but decided to COPY someone and get BA-bangs **(a/n lol, in my name ;)**

couldn't think up a song so decided to COPY someone and sing me, myself and time

have you worked out who it is yet? Yes trey brothers is one of the writer/ directors of so sketchy!

'you!' Chad growled. I then looked at him, he was staring at the other guy. He had brown hair and a leather jacket. They guy was staring at sonny, well more at her hand which was in chads. I noticed sonny was looking at the little girl in the middle who was staring at Chad.

'did you miss me?' asked the little girl in a sickly sweet voice.

'no!' sonny yelled. She then composed herself 'so, what happened to Zac?' she asked

'well, he wanted to get away from me. And he had a girlfriend that I couldn't mess with cus she's with the stupid Disney company!' **(a/n I love Disney but I think this is how she would speak)** 'so he just left and went back to Disney' she said Disney in a disgusted voice.

'so, what? You decided to recruit some new crony's?' asked Chad

'yeah, James conroy here wanted to get back at Chad for stealing sonny. I wanted to get back at sonny for stealing Chad, the falls cast wanted to get back at so random! And trey gave us the copying idea!' the little girl said very fast, smirking the whole time. So the other guy was called James conroy, I think he was on the falls at some point. I wouldn't know 'cause I didn't watch it, just the one they mentioned so random! But I still didn't know who the girl was.

'sonny? Can you come over here for a moment?' I asked her. She nodded and let go of Chad hand

'wait! No, you cant leave me here with the devil!' Chad squealed like a girl

'oh I'm sure you'll live' I said as I dragged sonny into a corner. She turned to face me

'so...' she said

'so... what?' I asked

'why are we in the corner?'

'what? Oh yeah, sorry I have the memory of a goldfish!' I said as sonny giggled 'so, who is the little girl?'

'oh, right... well she is the daughter of the owner of condor studio's'

'Mr condor?'

'yeah. Her name's Dakota and she's, as zora would say EVIL!'

'evil?' I asked. How could such a cute girl be 'evil'?

'yeah, she tied me up, lent money Evilly to Nico and Grady, made up a fake charity, smashed knomey the 1st and tried to break me and Chad up!'

'wow that's a long list!' I said, gob-smacked

'yes. So now she's back with two other guys who have also made our lives hell so I'm kinda worried'

'I would be too'

'so are you gunna help us?'

'help you what?'

'find out what's going on and stop it!'

'oh... I thought you were gunna say go to Narnia or summat'

'I'm not Grady'

'oh, yeah'

'well'

'well what?'

'shouldn't we go back'

'oh yeah. I wonder what Chad's been doing all this time?'

'yeah! I hope he hasn't killed James or anything!'

'er sonny?'

'yeah?'

'what did James do?'

'oh, he played me. So Chad helped me by being my fake-date. That was before I was going out with him. James got jealous but I broke up with him and the rest is history'

'oh right. Lets go back'

'yeah' we then walked back to the 3 people and Chad who were staring at each other, Chad looked like he was going to hit James. Sonny walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, he looked round and smiled.

'I just brought Riona up-to-speed with the James /Dakota /trey situation' sonny whispered in his ear. Chad looked at me at gave me a thumbs up, which I returned.

'pay attention to me!' Dakota suddenly yelled in our faces

'calm down dear, its only a commercial' I said giggling

'what?' they all said looking at me

'sorry, personal joke. Trying to lighten the mood' I said giggling nervously

'um, OK then' said sonny

'right, back to the problem at hand, how did you get the permission to copy our show?' asked Chad

'well, my daddy thinks I'm an angel so when I asked for my own show he said yes sleight away. I don't know why he didn't just cancel you're show, I think he has his own plan as-well. But anyway, our show will become number 1 and then he will cancel yours im sure'

'I helped convince him. I said ill use some of the money we make to set up a condor recording studio, where I can record my next number one song, me, myself and time. Ill do it better than yours and you'll get thrown out of the music and acting buisness. Just like Dakota wants' said trey to sonny

'and ill then take sonny in when she can no-longer pay the rent on her part of your apartment. We'll fall in love and she'll dump Chad for me. Then i'll dump her and she'll be heartbroekn forever as you will have moved on from her' said james

'and then we'll have a number 1 show, which we will turn back into portlyn falls as mr condor will then give us whatever we want' I hadn't-falls cast come up behind the other 3

'its the perfect plan' said Dakota to all of us, as we stood there shocked

'but you'll never get better than so random!' said zora

'I mean, you'll never be better than a show with tawni hart' said tawni

'and none of you are as hot as me' said Nico

'and you'll never get to narnia!' said Grady. We all turned to stare at them. We hadn't noticed them arrive either.

'all of that will happen random's!' said Dakota

'what? You're going to narnia?' asked Grady excitedly

'no you idiot, the rest of the silly idea's' said portlyn, with her hands on her hips

'but you'll never be as pretty as tawni hart!' said tawni

'yeah, she's way prettier than you!' said Nico, standing next to tawni

'thankyou Nico!' said tawni hugging him, i'd never seen her hug anyone in the week i'd been here, and as it seemed no-one else had either as they were all stood there with their mouthes open. Including Nico!

But anyway, we've got real comedy to do' said portlyn

'so run back to you're little show' said trey

'and don't come back, except sonny' said james

'yeah, and Chad. So bye' said Dakota ni the same sickly sweet voice she used earlier. We all turned and left, Chad with his arm around sonny, like he'd never let her go!

'thats it!' zora said

'thats what?' I asked. I seemed to be doing that a lot

'we need to go see mer condor, we need to find out what his 'plan' is that Dakota mentioned earlier'

wait- you listened to the whole conversation?' I asked

'yeah, we were all in the vents'

'it was horrivble!' said tawni

'um, right! Lets go see mr condor!' I said and marched down the hall with them all behind me...

**so thats the next chapter. Whatd'ya think? I really wanted to get some sonny/ Riona friendship stufff in there so thats what the whole corner is about lol.**

**Omg England played awful last night! It was horrible to watch so I went on the trampoline!#**

**I actually do have the memory of a goldfish. Y'know a 10 second memory span lol. Like my mum said 'get your lunch' so I went into the kitchen to get it, got in there forgot why I was there. Went to school and realised I had no lunch!**

**Im not sure if I can write very often for the next 4 week cus:**

**next weeks one of my bff's rose queen crowning**

**the week after i'm going to the trafford centre for my dancing buddy's birthday**

**the week after im going to see eclipse (eeeeeeeeee edward cullen) for my bff's birthday**

**the week after im going to blackpool pleasure beach to watch hot ice**

**so if you happen to be at any of these things and see a girl with brown hair and someone running after her saying 'you forgot your...' then thats me. But if you do see me and try to talk to me I will scream 'STALKER STALKER AAAAAH!' and run away**

**so, for now**

**Riona xx**


	9. promo rough

a/n

yes it is another a/n but I only got 1 vote in my poll! but I did what it said and I uploaded the unfinished green bar video here's the link .com/watch?v=M0UCDN4wLlQ if the link doesn't work just use the one on my profile ill tell you when I upload the right promo but subscribe in case I forget ;-)

review

Riona xx


	10. mr condor has a plan HIDE!

**This is a filler chappie, but review all the same pleasee :D**

**disclaimer: ive seen falling for the falls 1 + 2 but I watched them on youtube so I didnt put them on tv cus they havent been on ion the uk have htye? No so I DONT OWN SWAC!**

**Chad's pov**

we marched up to Mr condors office door, the further we went the slower we got and the faster our hearts went. This went on until we came to a standstill outside his door, panting for breath. We were all scared stiff except zora who was stood confidently watching us all.

'come on guys!' i'm sure you can do this. There's nothing to be scared about!'

'its easy for you to say!' gasped Grady

'yes, because I'm not a wimp' said zora

'im not!' Grady said

'well knock on the door then'

'I dont want too'

'go on'

'no'

'I dare you'

'oh...'

'I dare you to knock on the door, walk in and sit down on the chair in fornt of the desk. Unless your too scared'

'i'll do it, im not a wimp!' said Nico

'no, its grady's dare!'

'okay, ill go do it!'

'yeah go Grady!' I encouraged, sonny had changed me a lot.

'ok, i'll do it' Grady said confidently, he walked up to the door, paused, walked back again 'I cant do it!'

'sure you can, you're Grady Mitchell! Just go up to that door open it and sit down, go prove zora wrong' said sonny encouragingly

'hey!' exclaimed zora

'sorry zora' said sonny 'but he needs self confidence'

'hey!' exclaimed Grady in the same tone as zora

'sorry but you know its true' said sonny

'well...no...er...yeah it is'

'so go in there and do what you have to do'

'I will' he then marched back to the door, to pause again and come right back 'I really cant do it!'

'can you do it if you did it with Nico?'

'hey, hey who brought me into this?' asked Nico

'please do it Nico!' said tawni flirtily

'sure, come on Grady lets go' Nico said pulling Grady to the door as tawni giggled. Grady mouthed 'help' at me and Chad and we just smiled at him. Nico knocked 3 times on the door, waited and then stared at his hand 'what did I just do?' he asked to no one in particular. The door flung open after a few seconds

'come in!' mr condors voice came shouting from the office. Nico and Grady stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few seconds

'dare...' whispered zora mysteriously and devilishly too. Grady gave her a dirty look before walking in, dragging a protesting Nico behind him. We all peeped round the doorway as they sat down in the only two chairs in the room.

'well? What do you... you, in the doorway, come in now!' mr condor had caugt us. We looked at each other for a few moments unsure of what to do 'now!' we all rushed into the room and stood awkwardly around Nico and Grady

'ha!' Grady said under his voice

'props' zora said also under her breath

'props accepted' Grady said before turning around to face mr condor

'so what brings this collection of people into my office?' mr condor asked

'you say it!' said Grady to zora

'you were dared to!'

'no I was dared to come in and sit down'

'no way'

'yes way'

'he was zora' sonny said fairly

'hmph' zora said 'well who's gunna say it then?'

'you' said Grady

'what about Nico?' I asked

'no way!' he replied

'tawni!' I asked

'im too pretty!' she said conceitedly

'Grady' I asked

'I already said no'

'well im not going to!' I said, that guy scared me!

'wait...' sonny said counting everyone off on her fingerss c'does that mean I have to?'

'yeah!' zora said

'come on!' said Nico

'please!' I asked squeezing her hand

'oh go on then!' she said smiling

'are you done?' asked mr condor frowning, that wasn't a good sign

'oh yeah mr condor' sonny said quickly 'you see we noticed that you gave permission for Dakota, trey and... james to start a new show, so sketchy!'

'yeah, what about it?'

'well it is very simlar to ours'

'in what ways?' he asked, confused

'well, you know we do the checkin' out girls sketch?Well they've done a sketch called the checkin' in girls, its just like ours except they're in a hotel'

'really? Well I don't think they got that idea from you, its probably just a coincidence'

'I dont think it is, you see sir, they've also done illy till, like sicky vicky. Whale boy, like dolphin boy and loads of others'

'oh yeah?'

'yeah!'

'hey, I think i've got a plan. Because I need to cancel one of them, and ylour my best show but she's my daughter. But here's my plan...'

**and ill just leave it there on my filler chapter.**

**No random ramble cus im being shouted at to get off my laptop so bye**

**Riona **

**xx**


	11. dont cry theres more channy

**Hey im back! make sure you all read the a/n at the bottom of this chapter, its important!**

**I am soooooooo exited! Why, you ask? Im going to the trafford centre for my friends birthday tomorrow, then alton towers with school on monday and im going to see eclipse next weekend for my other friends birthday cant wait ! :)**

**so... has anyone heard calafornia girls by katie perry? Or your love is my drug by kei$a? I love those songs! oh and turn it up by pixie lott. Theyre my fave songs at the mo! ;-)**

**disclaimer: roses are red, chads eyes are blue, I dont own swac, how about you? (not a very good poet)**

Last time:

'I dont think it is, you see sir, they've also done illy tilly, like sicky vicky. Whale boy, like dolphin boy and loads of others'

'oh yeah?'

'yeah!'

'hey, I think i've got a plan. Because I need to cancel one of them, and your my best show but she's my daughter. But here's my plan...'

**Sonny's pov**

we all looked at mr condor in anticipation, leaning in closer to man behind the desk with the power to fire us all.

'first you...' he started before looking around confusedly and counting us 'erm have you lost someone?' he asked us. We looked around too

'what do you mean?' asked Chad, I elbowed him in the stomach 'sir' he said hurriedly, wincing as I do have sharp elbows

'last time I checked your show had seven cast-members, am I mistaken?' asked mr condor, I mentally did the maths

'no, we do have seven cast-members, sir' I said politely

'then why are there six people sat in front of me?' he asked, I looked around and counted us

'I dont know, sir' Chad said,

'ok then, since you 'dont know' i'll count and you tell me who's missing' mr condor said, as if he was talking to toddlers '1' he pointed to me '2' he pointed to Chad '3' he pointed to tawni '4' he pointed to Nico '5' he pointed to Grady '6' he pointed to zora 'now, who isnt here?' he asked, in the same tone as before

'RIONA!' we all cried in unison, as if on cue Riona walked in through the door, tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped her face with her hands and put on a (fake) smile. No-one bought it

'hey, whats up guys?' she said uncertainly, I got up and gave her a big hug

'what's wrong Riona?' I asked her, still hugging her

'n-nothing' she stuttered sounding like she was going to burst into tears again

'seriously, what's wrong?' I asked, stepping back so I could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara had run.

'I just got a call from my friends back in England. They've made friends with this girl I didn't like when I lived there and I feel like they've, you know replaced me!' she said, sniffing a bit

'how could anyone replace you?' I said comferting her 'maybe you got it wrong'

'I dont know' she said 'but thanks anyway'

'its nothing' I said bashfully 'but anyway, if they arent smart enough to see how great you are, we do! So your one of us now!' I said

'really? Thanks so much! This means a lot' she replied looking hapier,

'ok then now you're done, do you want to know the plan or do you want to be fired?' mr condor asked

'we'd like to know the plan sir!' said Chad quickly, not wanting to be re-fired

'ok then, since you seem to think my daughters show is copying yours then we'll have a competition!'

'a competition!' said Nico and Grady in unison

'yes, a competition. You will do your sketches while they do the one you think they copied it with. We'll show them both to a group of children who have never seen your show and get them to vote for which is best. That will be the first round'

'there's more than one one round? Wont that take up my tawni-time?' asked tawni obnoxiously

'it may' stated mr condor 'the second round will be a stand up round'

'whats that?' aked Grady

'you will make up random comedy on the spot for a simlar audience to the one before, we have a special microphone which will record the laughs and tell you which had the most'

'oh right I get it!' said Grady

'well done, now sit down' said zora

'and the third part will be that you have to tape a pilot episode and play it to a third audience, they will have to decide which is the best show!'

'great, but what about the copying?' asked zora

'oh I nearly forgot, each audience will decide which they think is the original comedy sketch show. As they have never seen your show they will not know beforehand, if yours comes up then you win hands down and keep your show. If they win you will all be fired and they will be given your slot on a friday night. Any questions?'

'yes, when will the ocmpetition start?' asked Riona, fully recovered now

'you will have a week to prepeare your comedy. Now get out of my office I need to speak to so sketchy!' mr condor ordered. We all rushed out of the office only to run right into Dakota, james and trey! They were stood there with the rest of their cast obviously waiting to go into the office.

'you guys going in there?' asked Nico

'yeah, why'd you care randoms?' asked portlyn

'you're the same as us now! You're working on a comedy sketch show just we are number 1!' said zora, gloating at them

'well, not for long...' Dakota started but Chad grabbed my arm and pulled me down the corridor and into his dressing room.

'why are we in here?' I asked him

'we never get any time on our own anymore, so while they're arguing I thought we could sneak off' said Chad smiling genuinely

'sounds like a great plan' I replied, getting lost in his gorgeous sky-blue eyes.

'I know' he said and he leant down to press his lips to mine. I stretched my arms around his neck while he ran his fingers through my hair. He pressed me against his dressing room wall as we continued to kiss. His teeth grazed my lips as he begged for entrance, which I granted. Ouues battled for dominance and I smiled into the kiss. We broke apart, our foreheads leaning up against each others.

'I love you' I breathed

'I love you too!' he replied, just as breathless as I was. It was the first time we'd said said it too each other, I mean we both knew it but didnt nhave the guts to say it. It was just so obvious at that moment. I could feel a million watt smile making its way to my lips as he put his arms around my waist and we hugged. The moment was perfect, the bets of my life, but...

'ack, get a room' said Nico as he walked in with Grady. I'd forgotten that they shared this room.

'well the door was closed' said Chad, his arms still around my waist

'but not locked' said Grady, setloing down on the black leather couch in the centre of the room.

'well excuse me for thinking I coulod have some privacy in my own dressing room' said Chad

'just leave it' I said leading him out into the corridor 'do you wanna go out tonight?'

'that would be amazing, pick you up at eight?' he asked me

'where are we going?' I asked curiously

'its a surprise!' he said mysteriously

'oooh I love surprises!' I said excitement fizzing inside me

'I know' he said pressing his lips to mine one final time 'I gotta go change, see you later'

'bye!' I said making my way to my dressing room, to pick up my stuff and go home to change. This was going to be a great night

**so wacha think? I put a lot more channy in this chappie I hope you liked it!**

**IMPORTANT! I have finally finished the promo for Chad in chuckle city! (audience goes *yaaaay*) its on youtube now so eithher go to the video: **.com/watch?v=6qE6p5boCmQ **or go to my profile and go on the link there. Oh and btw my user is littlemissfizzy so go on that if your not sure :D**

**ily all you are amazing and I need more reviews so plzzzzz review!**


	12. why're you on my laptop? y is it yellow?

**So don't shoot me! Put that gun down! Kill me and I wont be able to finish the story!**

**Sorry everyone I have been exceptionally busy. Lets just say I have had a modern exam, practices for my exam, a ballet trophy class, practices for that, end of year stuff, planning my (not so) amazing social life, packing for my holiday to Spain :) (btw this and all my other stories will be on hiatus from 13th august to 28th august :))**

**so yeah this is a filler chapter up until the last two bits of dialogue, cus in my last story people asked me what happened on some of the dates that were mentioned. Well on this date, I'll show you :)**

**disclaimer: the only thing I own is me, who is a character in this story so I own Riona, and... not much else so**

**Riona: tell them**

**me: this doesn't make sense, you're me so how can you be telling me to...**

**Riona: just tell them**

**me: but why?**

**Riona: its for legal reasons**

**me: okay then I don't own swac**

**Riona: no too bad but you need to work on it**

**me: so do you**

**Tawni's pov**

_'tawni? Can you help me? I'm going on a date with Chad tonight and I have no idea what to wear'_ I heard coming through my hot pink furry phone! Yes furry. Its almost as pretty as mua, I did say almost. I was already stood outside her apartment along with Riona armed with the perfect dress (for her) and my huge make-up collection (travel size). 'cause little did they know everyone heard Chad and sonny's little 'exchange' because the so sketchy phonies were called into Mr condors office so, we all went to the boys dressing room with fro-yo but they were in there. We heard everything they said and sent Grady and Nico in there to get rid of the (cute) yuck-fest

'your help has arrived!' I said walking into the sorry excuse for an apartment, Riona behind me struggling with the piles of stuff I brought. I probably should have helped her but she needs to know how things work around here.

'oh thanks so much!' sonny said sounding relieved 'I'm just so nervous'

'but- why- are -you -so' Riona gasped still struggling with the stuff. She suddenly collapsed under the weight 'nervous?' she asked weakly getting to her feet 'you two have been going our for ages'

'erm well its special' sonny said, a soppy smile coming onto her face 'I mean, we've just said I love you to each other for the first time and its our 50th date too!'

'you've counted?' I said sceptically. Riona elbowed me in the stomach 'ow!' I exclaimed

'yes and?' sonny asked me, looking me straight in the eyes

'it's er cute?' that sounded a lot better in my head. It came out like a flipping question!

'right, okay why don't we get you sorted for your date sonny?' Riona said trying and failing to ease the tension in the room.

'not until she apologises' sonny said staring daggers at me. How dare she call me 'she' I am tawni hart for goodness sake. But I do feel bad... no tawni hart does not 'feel bad' great I just quoted myself _saying something bad about me!_ I'm going loopy. I might as well... no I refuse to apologise! But look at her she looks so helpless... no I'm not going to...

'I'm sorry' I pushed myself to say, sonny and Riona's eyes widened

'what did you say?' sonny said smirking

'I-I-er' I stuttered

'come on, tell me' she coaxed putting her cupped hand behind her ear, like you do to toddlers. Riona mimicked this action now also smirking

'I said sorry but I'm not going to say it again because I'm tawni hart, and I'm pretty!'!' I said

'well thanks tawni' sonny said,

'er sonny?' Riona butted in

'not now tawni apologised!' sonny said incredulously

'but its 7 o'clock' she said showing sonny her watch. Wait 7 o'clock... I've only got an hour to make sonny pretty! Not as pretty as me but, good enough for Chad.

'no time for talking we've got work to do!' I said pushing sonny to the bathroom 'have a shower and meet us in your room in 20 minutes' I said giving her a towel and closing the door behind her. I heard the lock click and the water turn on. Riona was unpacking the many boxes that she'd dropped on the floor.

'one question' she started 'why so much stuff?'

'just because' I said watching her, because tawni hart does not work! 'right, are you done yet?' I whined, I'm not patient either.

'yes, but it's gunna take yonks to put it all away again!' Riona said, but I just looked at her confused. What's yonks? 'what?' she asked as I carried on looking at her

'what's yonks?' I asked her. She giggled

'its just something me and my friends back home say. It means ages or whatever' she said, clearing things up for me

'oh right!' I said sarcastically then I rolled my eyes. We (well Riona) laid out the 3 dresses I brought and put my make-up box on sonny's dresser. 'are you sorted yet sonny?' I shouted

'nearly, I'm just conditioning' sonny's voice wavered in from her bathroom. I was bored so I grabbed sonny's yellow laptop (yellow? Who has a yellow laptop? Mines hot pink :)) and turned it on.

'tawni? What are you doing?' Riona asked me

'checking my facebook duh!' I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I guessed sonny's laptop log in password. It was 'chadissodreamy' how predictable can you be? I opened up google chrome and typed .com into the address bar. I logged in with my e-mail- and password **lookatme**. I updated my status:

**tawni Tallulah hart**** is helping sonny Allison Munroe be as pretty as me for her date with Chad Dylan cooper, with my new assistant Riona grace Biers.**

**Comments:**

**Chad Dylan cooper:**

**love you sonny babe**

**Riona grace Biers:(sent from a mobile device)**

**assistant? What have you done yet tawni?**

**Tawni Tallulah hart:**

**I have... supervised, and be pretty**

**Riona grace Biers:(sent from a mobile device)**

**sure tawni**

**Chad Dylan cooper:**

**your argument is coming up on my notifications ladies!**

**Riona grace Biers:(sent form a mobile device)**

**get over it chip**

**Chad Dylan cooper:**

**you know that nickname now?**

**'Riona grace Biers:(sent from a mobile device)**

**yeah they filled me in**

**tawni Tallulah hart:**

**yeah cooper**

**sonny Allison Munroe:(sent from a mobile device)**

**erm guys,**

**Chad: aren't you meant to be getting ready for our date? (Love you too!)**

**Riona: why don't you turn around and help me like you came too?**

**Tawni: why are you on my laptop?**

I turned to see sonny stood there in a so random purple and yellow dressing gown with dripping wet hair and a not-so-sonny expression on her face.

'I have 15 minutes until my date!' she stated, taking a step toward us

'yes but I mean I am tawni hart I can do it and be pretty at the same time!' I said trying to make her laugh

'do it. Now!' she ordered and we ran to go get the stuff.

_10 minutes later_

I walked up the corridor outside sonny's apartment feeling very nervous for our date. I've got no idea why though, I'm CDC I shouldn't be nervous. But I had a feeling something was going to happen. I didn't know what but something...

but anyway I walked up to the door that I had seen so many times before took a deep breath and knocked. I could hear muffled whispers coming from inside mine and sonny's apartment and then a window closing and someone/s going down the fire escape. Then the door opened and in front of me was my gorgeous girlfriend.

'hiya' she said as I took in her outfit. She was wearing a midnight blue baby doll corsage dress with blue converse and some beautiful sapphire earrings. Her hair was curled to perfection and secured with a blue bow.

'hey' I replied, stunned from how amazing she can look while still looking casual enough for our date.

'so where are we going?' she asked me as she stepped out of her apartment and locked the door

'you'll soon find out' I said taking her arm as we made our way to my convertible that was parked in the lot below her apartment.

'I'm so excited' she said as we got into the car and set off to the mystery location

'me too!' I said looking into her eyes 'but anyway who was in your apartment before I got there?'

'no-one' she said suspiciously

'sonny, I heard them and I saw the status update'

'hehe oh yeah, sorry. I just didn't know what to wear tonight'

'its okay sonshine' I said, I then put a blindfold on her face, taking care not to ruin her hair/ make-up.

'hey!' she exclaimed struggling with it

'just leave it, or you'll ruin the surprise' I said as we pulled into the parking space outside the newest place in Hollywood

'fine' she said grudgingly. I got out of the car and helped her out too. She gripped my arm tightly as we walked up the slight incline towards somewhere we'd been before. But never quite like this

'we're here!; I said to her as we came to a stop

'can I take this thing off now?' sonny asked me putting her hand to either side of the blue silk blindfold

'if you want' I said mysteriously. She pulled the blindfold away and left in my awaiting hands.

'where...oh..._oh!' _she said realising where we were

'can you tell where we are?' I asked, and she nodded slowly taking in her surroundings

'they've made lookout mountain into a restaurant?' sonny said incredulously

'uh huh, lookout restaurant. The newest and most _romantic_ restaurant in Hollywood!' I said filing g her as she started to grin, hugely

'yay!' she said skipping in, dragging me in behind her

'res-reservation under cooper, Chad Dylan cooper' I said trying to get my breath back

'ah yes, right this way' a snooty waiter said, taking us to a small two seater booth in about the same place me and sonny sat on our 'fake' date. The place with a great view over the whole of Hollywood.

'wow the view is so beautiful, Chad' sonny gasped as she took in the view

'yes it is' I said looking at her, uninterested in the view outside. Smooth 'oh you mean that view, its a'ight' sonny giggled and I put my arm around her, she snuggled into my shoulder so I must have had the most ridiculous grin on my face but I didn't care. It was just perfection until I spotted something. Or re-phrase it better_ someone! _Lets just say the snooty waiter had been replaced with someone else. Someone I knew only too well!

'what are you doing here?' I snarled, getting out of my seat with my arm still around sonny. The new waitress looked up and smiled evilly

'ah, we've been waiting for you!'

**so yeah what did you think?**

**Conks btw is a word that all me and my friends use a lot. But recently one of my friends mum's has picked up the habit and as sicky Vicky would say _not cool_**

**yeah Biers is not my real surname, I wonder if anyone can notice who's surname it is. Clue: I have mentioned heir name at some point in this story.**

**yay! I've seen sonny with a secret! personally I think Disney need to work on their channy adding skills, but I do think its amazing when Chad calls sonny m'lady. *sigh* I wish he'd call me m'lady. Or Edward Cullen could, or Jacob black, or Riley...**

**so if I keep going on I will accidentally let it slip that I have a shrine to the fit guys from twilight... oh fish I just did :L :P **

**so yeah I've gotta go watch my widdle bruva do his year 6 production (that's a clue, my real age is higher than someone in year 6) **

**hehe, until next time**

**Riona**

**xx**


	13. do u get a kick out of ruining our date?

**Hi men, ladies and gentlemen, fishes and frogs. Here comes the next chapter of so sketchy? So random!**

**So I am in a VERY good mood today because I have only half a day left in school! Yeah we finish at 12:30 and then if all goes to plan I am gunna walk into town with my mates :) and I only have 3 weeks till my holiday and the inevitable hiatus that comes with it :) also I have a pretty good social life for the summer and I don't know how much I will be able to write**

**so yeah this chapter is a continuation of the cliffy in last chapter (obviously) it is pretty different from the wrest of the story and is a bit depressing well not depressing but there is some action, against sonny and Chad I'm sorry to say. But it keeps things moving so yeah.**

**Sonny is a bit ooc in this chapter, but it is a natural reaction to being... read the story and you'll find out :)**

**disclaimer: I (L) swac, but according to my hands I also (L) maisie, sarah and charlee but I dont own them. So no I don't own swac :(**

What happened last time:

_'wow the view is so beautiful, Chad' sonny gasped as she took in the view_

_'yes it is' I said looking at her, uninterested in the view outside. Smooth 'oh you mean that view, its a'ight' sonny giggled and I put my arm around her, she snuggled into my shoulder so I must have had the most ridiculous grin on my face but I didn't care. It was just perfection until I spotted something. Or re-phrase it better someone! Lets just say the snooty waiter had been replaced with someone else. Someone I knew only too well!_

_'what are you doing here?' I snarled, getting out of my seat with my arm still around sonny. The new waitress looked up and smiled evilly_

_'ah, we've been waiting for you!'_

**Chad's pov**

suddenly all the other diners turned and got out of their seats. They removed their costumes** (an think like Penelope in sonny with a secret but lots of people at once)** and stood in front of us was the former cast of Mackenzie falls, i.e. the cast of so sketchy!

'you idiot, you thought that lookout mountain had become a restaurant? Well I gotta give you props even after you left us you just carried on helping us' portlyn said nastily, sneering at sonny like she disgusted her. How dare she look at m'lady like that!

'you even used the tapped laptop I gave you last Christmas to research for your date?' Devon said coming up from behind portlyn. 'I was working for the press the whole time and you never noticed a thing!'

'Devon? You did this to me?' I shouted angrily, sonny buried her face in my shoulder. Our date. Ruined! I could feel her sobbing and rather than wonder how all those salty tears would stain my jacket I just rubbed comforting circles on her back. It must be love!

'yeah, the puppy shover? That was me! Some of my best work I think' Devon bragged as the so sketchy cast laughed in our faces, I could feel my face reddening with anger and I stared at my former best friend and wanted to hit him for doing that to me and m'lady

'_my best friend_' I muttered in disbelief as Devon and Trevor high fived, sonny pulled her face from my should and faced them

'what are you doing here anyway? Have you even got a purpose or do you just get a kick out of ruining our date?' sonny said confidently staring at portlyn square in the eyes

'well we figured, if so random is missing two members in the competition. Which starts tomorrow by the way, then we've got a higher chance of winning' Penelope said coming to stand next to Trevor 'the costume thing was my idea by the way'

'oh yeah but how are you going to do that then?' I asked them. But this was quickly answered when Ferguson and Trevor grabbed sonny and pulled her away from me, then my former best-friend Devon and Skyler took hold of both my arm and restrained me from running to save sonny.

But this was quickly answered when Ferguson and Trevor grabbed sonny and pulled her away from me, then my former best-friend Devon and Skyler took hold of both my arm and restrained me from running to save sonny.

'you see this is my part of the plan' Dakota condor said walking into the fake-restaurant with trey and James on her flanks. I saw James give sonny a cheeky wink when Dakota back was turned but I growled at him (Seriously I was that mad!) and he jumped back. But I saw him make the 'call me' sign to her with his hands. 'tie them up' Dakota ordered 'and throw them in the basement of this place'

'b-but I th-thought it isn't a real restaurant?' I said struggling as Devon and Skyler forced rope around my hands, feet, arms pretty much anywhere they could reach **(an not there! Stop being dirty minded! Not that I am...) **'why would there be a basement'

'it isn't, but there's a useful cave below where we built this temporary place. So we're going to call it the basement. Just like the fake-club you tricked me with about a year ago. But we're doing it better, you see _ours _wont fall in on you. Or maybe it will and do our work for us'

'cave? Will it be dark?' sonny whimpered as she was forcefully binded too

'yes of course' Dakota said sniggering as sonny's face viably paled

'stop it! Just STOP IT! Cant you see that she's scared?' I yelled at them as they pulled back the floorboards of the restaurant revealing a trapdoor below with a large iron handle with a old fashioned lock on the side. They just laughed at my outburst and brought out a large iron key that matched the lock and turned it in the lock.

'yes' trey said

'but we don't care' said James. By this time sonny had tears running down her face and looked at me desperately as the trapdoor was opened to reveal steps leading to a very dark hole that didn't look like it was going to get any brighter

'please, no!' sonny begged as her captors pulled her toward the whole in the ground that she was eyeing with much disgust.

'just l-let her go' I shouted as I was tugged towards it as well. 'oh, and me too!'

'wait one second. We forgot something!' Dakota announced 'take their phones!'

'can we keep them?' asked Chloe

'if you want' Dakota said. Penelope and Chloe then went through our pockets till she found our phones. They argued over who got my amazing iphone and the cow phone sonny had. Chloe lost and with a lot of grumbling stomped out of the room. She had always been a drama-queen, that's why we hired her for the falls in the first place!

'now put them down there!' Dakota shouted and the cast jumped to it. Its weird how such a small girl has so much power. sonny shut her eyes tight as she was pushed down the stairs and she screamed when she hit the bottom of them

'SONNY!' I yelled and I was strangely grateful when I was put down there because I could see sonny again. Well not see her, but be with her. Because it was too dark too see her!

'come on we need to get rested for the big competition tomorrow that _some _people wont be attending' a snobby voice wavered into the cavern as the trapdoor slammed shut, concealing us in darkness. I heard a muffled sob and sonny scooted closer to me and snuggled on my arm

'Chad?' she said

'yeah sonshine?' I replied trying to make her smile

'its cold, and I'm scared' she shivered, emphasising what she said. I'd forgotten she was just wearing a strappy dress.

'awh come here' I said taking off my jacket and putting it around her

'mm thank you' she said and I put both me arms around her for comfort and warmth. We sat down on the cold hard floor and just snuggled there for a while.

'what are we going to do?' she asked my, still hugging my side

'I don't know, we'll have to stay down here for a while until someone finds us I guess'

'b-but what if they don't? I mean it could be years before anyone thinks to look down here' she started crying again as I could see her picturing all this in her head

'sonny, no-' I tried to say but she cut me off

'and what if they just think we're dead? The press w-would go crazy thinking something tragic happened to us' she carried on more tears rolling down her cheeks

'but-' I tried again but once again she just carried on

'and my mum, god my mum will go crazy. What if we do die down here and they _never _find us?' she started shaking uncontrollably now

'sonny tha-' I butted in but she wouldn't let me

'what if tawni, Nico, Grady, zora and Riona think we've gone off together and just don't come back? They'll never forgive us and if they think we're dead or if we really _are _dead they'll be so..]' she shivered then went back to her rant 'and then so sketchy will take over so random and life will carry on like we _never lived_!'

'SONNY!' I shouted snapping her out of her half trance. I put my hands on her shoulders 'sonny that will never happen. After the competition Dakota and that lot will tear down the fake restaurant and people will find the trap door. They will be nosy and want to investigate and then they'll find us. Its as simple as 1,2,4'

'Chad?' sonny said

'yeah?'

'you just got 123 wrong. You said 124' sonny said again 'that means it _could _happen'

'no it doesn't!'

'yes it does, we're going to die. Oh no oh no we're going to die! But I haven't even had the chance to live! I haven't had any kids, I have only one tween choice award. Oh no we're going to die and I'll never be free. I've been killed by the crazy mixed up world we call show-buis-' she started a diva fit and I could see her silhouette from the crack in the trapdoor rocking back and forward and pulling away from me. She was shaking her head uncontrollably and had the impression of a mad person. Maybe she was going mad from being in here

'sonny, sonny, SONNY!' I said shaking her out of it 'I promise you that it is just a coincidence and nothing is going to happen to us. Someone will find us and going crazy will help no-one!'

'oh, okay. I'm sorry' she said settling down with her head on my chest and I put my arms around her

'its okay, I love you' I said smiling to myself as she couldn't see me

'I love you too' she said before sweetly kissing me on the mouth and resting her head back down on my chest. We stayed like that in comfortable silence until somewhere along the way we dropped off into a sweet slumber.

Neither of us remembering that I still had something that could get us out of there...

**wacha think? I don't know if I am any good at this sorta thing so please review and either boost my confidence or crush my dreams! Just like my friend crushed my dreams of being a comedian :( (jk but it was a funny joke I told her, she just didn't get it ;-))**

**and just thought id tell you, I found this list on the inter-web. Its all the upcoming episodes of swac:**

35

14

"**The Problem With Pauly**"

July 25, 2010

214

"**Chad With a Chance**"

tba

210

"**What I Bike About You**"

Tba

211

"**That's So Sonny**"

tba

215

"**So Random Christmas**"

tba

218

"**Sonny With a Kiss**"

tba

220

"**Sonny With a Grant**"

tba

221

"**Tween Choice Awards**"

tba

222

"**Izzy in the Hizzy**"

tba

223

"**Halloween Episode**"

tba

226

**Cool right? :) I cant wait ffor sonny with a kiss 'wink wink'**

**lovin you always**

**Riona **

**xx**


	14. now here's an idea GIVE ME THE PHONE!

**Hey peeps its just me :) so this might possibly be my last post, but I could do another one if I can. You see ive been ill then my parents are working every day so ive been at my nanas so I cant write. Next week im at summer school (dance not boring school work) and then im going to mijas :)**

**so sorry if this is my last post for a bit but yeah I have excuses :P so believe them or get over it lol.**

**This Is quite a long chapter :) its words. So it should do you for a bit. And this is number 11 really not counting an's so yeah I forgot to count out number 10 so lets do a party for this one woop woop.**

**If u noticed I sed ive been ill. Im ok now but Im not 100% though so yeah :L**

**ahh theres been 2 turantula's loose in bolton! Thats not far from blackburn :O :L**

**hahaa I just saw a program called penguin island and they put a penguin in the fridge to cool it down lol. random**

**Disclaimer: I dont own swac but I do own tickets to spain :)**

**Chad's pov**

I was at the tween choice awards and nominations were being announced. But something was wrong! I was wearing my 'dressed up' suit, but I had a Mackenzie falls tie on with it. Even wierder I was in the luxurious falls seats with the rest of the falls cast and next to me was portlyn leaning on my shoulder and my arm was around her shoulders. And the more I tried to move it she just snuggled harder into my shoulder, like sonny would if she was scared. I could feel something hard in my back pocket that was vibrating but I was too confused to investigate.

I looked over to the comedy seats and there was the falls cast but dressed in the so random clothes! Chloe was wearing an outfit identical to what zora wore to the last tween choice awards. Trevor and devon were wearing cheese pants. Chasity was wearing tawni's sparkily pink dress. Penelope was wearing an outfit typical of Riona, a split dress that looked like a gray vest top and a pale pink skirt with small spots on it and Portlyn had on something sonny would have worn in season 2 onwards of so random, with her hair dyed black.

But the wierdest thing of all was I saw a double of myself over there with my arm around portlyns double and we acted just like we were in love. Like sonny and I do. As I looked around the crowded staples theatre I noticed that none of the real so random cast were there. And more inportantly, sonny wasnt there. I was wondering how I got from the cave trapped with my sonshine, to here. My personal hell. But suddenly the so random portlyn came running over to where I was sat. she pushed the falls portlyn out of the way and sat nest to me. She spoke in sonny's voice

'Chad, Chad wake up! Please come back I'm scared and it's pitch black in here, wake up!' she said this shaking me from side to side. All the people in the room suddenly disapeared and the lights went off

'Chad wake up wake up!' sonny's voice demanded in my ear again. I tried to stand up but I hit my head on something hard and damp that hadnt been there before

'Chad, are you awake?' sonnys voice asked sweetly as someone pulled me to the ground which was definitely not the comfertable vip seat I had been in before.

'yes what are you talking about i've been awake the whole time!' I said in an annoyed tone

'no you havent you've been thrashing around in your sleep from what I could feel. And you were muttering 'no not portlyn I want sonny noo!'' she said in a baby voice

'wait a minute, where am I?' I asked curiously

'your in the cave that we've been stuck in for like 15 hours' sonny said in a strange voice

'awh sonny i'm back! Your back' I said in a happy tone hugging her tight to my chest

'yes, your back in this wonderful cave where we are trapped yaaaay' sonny said in a sarcastic voice

'oh yeah... forgot about that' I said slumping down again, suddenly -just like in the dream- something hard in my back pocket vibrated. So I felt around and I pulled out my secomd phone

'Chad? What's that?' sonny asked me as I gasped. I held down the 'on' button and the screen lit up smiling I showed sonny the phone

'look what I found!' I said excitedly holding it in the air and, giving light to this dark cramped place. Sonny's eyes widened

'b-but they took our phones' sonny said her eyes flickering from the phone, to me and back again

'I know! But they only looked through our pockets till they found our phone! So when they found one phone they stopped looking but what they didn't know is that I have two phones! They took the phone that has the people I used to think were cool. This is the one with all the people from so random!, my family and stuff' I explained, shining some light on the situation. Literally!

'oh' sonny breathed. her face lighting up, from the phone and excitement.

**Sonny's pov**

'oh' I breathed, smiling for what felt like the first time in a million years! He took me in his arms and held me there tightly. The moment was perfect...

'I told you so' he whispered in my ear. I pulled back and looked at him, narrowing my eyes

'just ruined it!' I said 'just because I had a mini breakdown from being stuck down here does not give you the right to say I told you so'

'mini' Chad scoffed and I punched him lightly in the shoulder

'come on! Whether you told me so or not, you still have the phone _and _our ticket out of here'

'theres a _ticket _to get out of here? Why didnt you tell me?' Chad said, looking and sounding clueless

'the phone Chad' I said ina deadpan tone 'call someone'

'fine I will' Chad said back

'fine you should'

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'so are we good?'

'we are so good' and with that we both turned and tried to walk away but just proceeded to bng our heads on the cave. We sat with our backs to each other for about 10 seconds until neither of us could bear it

'I love you' I said holding my arms out to him

'I love you too' he said kissing melighly and hugging me again 'but I still told you so'

'get the phone!' I said in the same tone I used before

'fine I will' Chad said back

'fine you should'

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'so are we good?'

'we are so good'

'oh my Chad we are never going to get out of here!' Chad said in a diva-like way

'well just ring someone!' I insisted

'fine I will' Chad said back

'fine you should'

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'so are we good?'

'we are so good'

'this isnt working' he said as if it was some big mystery

'well then heres an idea, _give me the phone'_ I said

'fine I will' Chad said back

'fine you should'

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'so are we good?'

'we are so good'

'seriously?' he said

'you started it!'

'really sonny really?'

'yes Chad really! Now give me the phone'

'f-' he started again

'dont even think about it!' I said taking the phone and going through the contacts 'not Grady because its pizza night, he wont even think about his phone...not Nico it'll be in public with girls...not zora she never answers...not tawni hers is always turned off to look at herself...ah we'll ring Riona' I said

'f-' he started again

'do you want to get out of here?' I asked him

'yes' he said sighing. I pressed the calll button

'shh its ringing! I'll put it on speaker' I told Chad as I listened to the beeps

_'hello who is it?' _she answered

'hi Riona its sonny'

_'oh hey, so whats up? How did your date with Chad go last night?'_

'she's still on it' Chad shouted in the background

_'WHAT? Sonny, you didnt...' _she started sounding alarmed

'NO!' me and Chad shouted at the same time

_'the whats going on? Why havent you gone home yet?' _

'well thats why i'm calling. The restaurant we went to was fake, so sketchy set it up and then they trapped us in a cave to stop us from getting to the competition today'

_'but you two didnt...'_

'no, we did not!' I said firmly as Chad was laughing in the background

_'good, good so where are you? Shall I come help you or whatever?' _

'er its on lookout mountain, they wont have cleared up the restaurant yet so just come in and there is a big trapdoor with a big lock on it. I need you too either find the key or bring some people that can help force it open'

_'okay then see you in a few' _she said cheerily

'see you' I said and pressed the end call button 'well...that was awkward' I said

'yeah...awkward' he said back

'but still we are -almost- free!' I said happily

'yep but we still have to wait down here'

'your like a constant downer huh?' I said sitting down to wait

'what?' he said sitting next to me 'I only said o-' je started but I captured his lips in a kiss

'its a quote' I said pecking him on the lips again 'from charlie the unicorn'

_20 minutes later_

**Riona's pov**

'but I dont understand how you cant like pizza!' Grady insisted to me as we walked into the fake-restaurant with Nico, tawni and zora.

'its easy, I dont like tomatoe and I dont like cheese' I said looking around

'you dont like cheese?' he said in a shocked voice

'well done you can hear me' I said sarcastically

'how can you not like cheese?' he asked me in the same shocked voice

'you dont like cheese?' a voice came out of the floorboards

'sonny?' we all asked in unison

'guys you're up there?' asked another voice

'Chad?' we said in unison again

'yes yes we're both here under the floorboards there is a trap door' said an irrritated Chad

'ok ok we're doing it' said Nico

'wait who is up there?' asked Chad

'Riona, Grady, Nico, zora and tawni' I said

'wait, just you guys?' asked Chad

'yes' we said in unison

'how in my name are you going to be able to force this open?' he asked, his voice getting louder as we pulled up the loose floorboards

'hey dont be mean' I said, then I looked up at my companions 'even if it is true'

'hey' they all said together

'come on you can at least try' sonnys weak attempt at motivation wavered up to us

'yeah guys' I said trying to keep the motivation going as they just looked at me sarcastically 'do you want to loose to so sketchy?'

'no!' they shouted back

'do you want so random to end?' I asked

'no! they shouted once again

'do you want public humiliation?'

'no!' they shouted

'then get to work!' I shouted and they jumped to it

**will they ever get out? Will I ever eat pizza? Will you review this story? Will I continue this story? Will I stop asking questions that only you and I know the answers too? Is there only one way to find out?**

**NO! there is 5! review, favourite, story alery, author favourite or pm!**

**those 5 simple things can let you know the answer to all those questions.**

**But**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I will tell you the anbswer to one of them**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**whuch one do you ask?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**well i'll answer you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I will not ever eat pizza**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**so hahaha get over it**

**and now im going to go watch how to look good naked to byee**

**(gok wan porgram lol)**

**love**

**Riona**

**xx**


	15. baby baby baby no

**Hey guys, I wrote this because of a review I got from KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare im sorry I tried to get a life. I wrote this too say sorry to all of you. And also goodbye because im off to spain the day after tomorrow. Im having my hair cut tomorrow and I dont have time to update.**

**Im very sorry about this story going on hiatus for 2 weeks but I cant take my laptop because of luggage restrictions :( but ill think of you all when im having fun in the sun, really I will...**

**anyway ive seen the problem with pauly :) ah I love youtube. Without you i'd be stranded because fallling for the falls hasnt even aired in England yet :( so I used youtube :D**

**im loving plan b and scouting for girls at the moment, if you havent heard of them looked them up on youtube cus they're amazing!**

**anyway Im gunna go get on with the story now :)**

**diclaimer: **

**me: I own swac :)**

**Chad: no you dont**

**me: yes I do**

**Chad: no you dont**

**me: do I own you?**

**Chad: no, no-on eowns any part of Chad Dylan cooper**

**me: so sonny doesnt own your heart**

**Chad: oh er yeah she does**

**me: darn thats the bit I wanted**

**Chad: just say it**

**me: I dont wanna**

**Chad: say it**

**me: okay, but only for you. I DONT OWN SWAC**

**Chad's pov**

'FREEDOM! SWEET SWEET FREEDOM!' I yelled as the so random cast (and some random people they pulled in from the street to help) broke the lock and pulled the trap door open. 'finally I can get out of that stupid cave and away from... the darkness inside' I said making up for my mistake. Not that I dont love sonny and all but when she breaks down right in front of you it can be hard.

'good save' sonny said as I pulled her out of the trap door. She brushed down her clothes and looked at the random people that were drooling over her as she was still wearing her gorgeous midnight blue 'date' dress. Sonny giggled nervously

'why dont you take a picture, it'll last longer!' I said rudely to the guys. Hey! They were staring at m'lady! They suddenly snapped out of their trance and gave me the evils

'sorry dude, I didnt know the chick had been claimed' one of the said shrugging

'excuse me?' sonny said glaring at them '_the chick_?'

'and she _has_ a boyfriend' I said putting my arm around her shoulder

'who?' another asked. Man those guys are stupid

'yeah, I dont see a boyfriend around here anywhere' the third guy said, pertending to look around the fake restaurant

'hmm lt me see. I'll give you some clues:

he's stood in front of you

hes got blond hair and blue eyes

his name's Chad Dylan cooper

he's got his arm around sonny' I said sarcastically. But the idiots actually thought about what I said

'er no-one comes to mind, so i'll go for it. Sonny will y-' the first guy started but sonny slapped him

'all of you get out of here! I dont care if you helped us get out just LEAVE!' sonny shouted at them and they scurried out of the place like scared mice. We all took a step back and stood with out mouthes open, gaping at sonny. She giggled 'take a picture, it'll last longer' she teased. I closed my mouth and put my arms back around her.

'I didnt know you had it in you m'lady' I said smiling

'well they needed to leave. Because I know who you are' sonny said and she pressed her lips to mine, smiling into the kiss

'ew ew there are other people here you know!' I heard the others protesting but we didnt stop 'stop it now! I dont want to see this! Im only 13 I'm scarred for life' suddenly I felt someone pulling us apart. We tried to resist but we came apart to see Riona stood there with one hand on me on the other on sonny

'there are children here you know' she said gesturing to zora who waved like she was saying 'remember me?'

'oh yeah' sonny said giggling again brushing her hair out of her face

'well the first part of the competitionn starts today so you two better go home and get changed. Be ready by 3 on the dot as it starts at quarter past' Riona said 'and we gotta go because it looks like their cleaning up this restaurant' she said looking out of the windows me and sonny had stood at and looked at the stars last night. But now there was a construction crew outside with demolition equipment with them

'well then, this has been nice but...LETS GO!' Grady said the first part sarcastically and the last part running for his life out of the place with Nico. We all followed suit running and screaming. Me and sonny hand in hand. When we were all safely out we went to the car park where I left my baby.

**Riona's pov**

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah' a girly scream came from the direction of Chad and sonny. I imediately looked at sonny, expecting tht she'd I dunno seen a spider or broken her heel

'dont look at me' she said, staring at her date who was hyperventilating on the floor

'Chad?' I said, half amused and half wondering what the hell was going on

'my baby! My baby!' he gasped. I jumped to immediate conclusions

'sonny, you said you didnt!' I said

'omg Riona we didnt okay! He's talking about...his car' she said the last bit trying not to laugh

'his. Car.' I said, I couldnt believe it! What was so impo- oh! I thought. Then I burst into hysterical laugher

'its not funny' Chad said getting up, wiping the tears from his eyes. But it was! The so sketchy cast had obviously found his car. It was now painted bright pink with 'so sketchy rules. Chad Dylan cooper is not the greatest actor of our generation' written on the side, the bonnet basically everywhere in big black letters

'I am not going home in this' sonny said laughing and being disgusted at the same time 'i'd rather walk'

'no i'm not having you being abducted' Chad said, taking her arm and pulling her to the car

'no no! You cant make me! I dont want to!' sonny protested as she was pushed and buckled into the car

'bye guys' I said sarcastically laughing at the car and sonny's facial expression. 'help me' she mouthed as the car set off. 'not a chance' I mouthed back

'so, you guys wanna get pizza?' Grady asked, having finished the slice he brought with him

'I dont like it remember?' I said smiling

'oh my cheese how can you not like pizza? I just dont get it' he said as we all walked to the so random mini-bus we took here

**sonny's pov**

'Chad? Chad come on we've only got 10 minutes to be there' I shouted when i'd got changed into my denim shorts and yellow top with a sunshine on it. I had red converse on and red sunglasses perched on top if my head. I looked all over for Chad but I couldnt find him. I finally decided to check the apartment block garage. He was there still in his shirt from last night with the sleeves rolled up and his pants all covered in oil and paint. He was scrubbing at the pink and black paint on his car with all his might but it wouldnt come off. 'come on Chad we've gotta go!'

'no! We cant go in _this thing_' he said wiping his face with a dirty hand. Only succeeding in putting black streaks across his face

'fine we'll take the bus!' I suggested. He gasped and looked horrified 'what?'

'Chad Dylan cooper does not take public transport!' he said

'yes well sonny munroe is never late so get a move on!' I said pushing him toward the stair to our apartment

' baby baby baby no!' he screamed as I pushed him out of the garage

'haha that sounds like a justin bieber song' I said as he gave in and walked up the stairs like a normal person

'ahh I said something to do with justin bieber nooo!' he screamed and I giggled

'just get ready!' I said as we got to our apartment 'and get some change'

'but I dont wanna take the bus' he protested as we walked in

'do you wanna take the pink car?' I asked him

'no!' he said disgusted

'then hop to it!' I said slamming his bedroom door in his face

_later at the studio_

**Riona's pov**

we were all stood on the so random stage with the curtains up because on the other side was the kids who had never seen our show. We all had to be silent but it was hard because sonny and Chad had not arrived yet and we were all feeling pretty stressed. Suddenly the stage door opened to reveal sonny and chad

'that was the worst experience of my life' Chad said throwing something that looked like a bus ticket on the floor

'well stick to limo's in the future' sonny retorted

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'g-' sonny tried to say

'shhhh' we all shushed them as they were pretty loud.

'sorry' they whispered

'so we're doing check it out girls first, then sicky vicky sonny and we'll finish with gassie' zora filled us all in on marshals plan 'and they'll do checking in girls, then illy tilly and finally burpy'

'so what are we waiting for?' sonny asked

'marshals signal. He's getting the costumes sorted' zora said

'whats the signal?' I asked

'you'll know when you hear it!' zora said mysteriously. We all stood around waiting for a while until

'the costumes are ready!' marshal yelled from outside the door

'really zora really? Thats the signal?' Chad said

'really Chad really? You still use a line from Mackenzie falls?' zora said smiling triumphantly

'so what if I do?'

'just go get ready!' I yelled, until I remembered the audience 'sorry, just go get ready' I whispered

'right' they all said in unison and went off to their various dressing rooms to get ready for the biggest show of thei lives. Of all our lives!

**So what do you think?**

**Hey I need ideas for whats going to happen in the show :) you have two weeks to come up with an idea and the best one will have the next chapter dedicated to them. If no-one tries then i'll dedicate it to my cats :)**

**okay so bye fanfiction**

**and hola espaniol**

**:)**

**love**

**Riona**

**xx**


	16. help me please!

Heyyyyyyyyyyy so everyone, obviously im back from spain!

omg it was amazing! it was boiling and hahaa my brother thought it was funny to throw stones down a mountain. Until... 3 went in this womans swimming pool and 1 hit her onb the head hahahaha.

I had internet there but I only had my dsi so I couldnt write :(

but I have been reviewing and reading other peoples story's, so I have been around

so this is just an a/n (hehe thats soooooooo cool. Well its not but im hyper from spanish coke :D) as you can see

so yeah, I need ideas for a sicky vicky sketch, a gassie sketch, i'd like Riona (me) to be in at least the gassie sketch and you could put her/me in the sicky vicky if you want, but it might no work so... meh! And for so sketchy I need checking in girls sketch, a illy tilly sktch and a burpy sketch. If you can help me out with any of these i'd be grateful. (ive already written a checkng out girls one if your wondering hwy theres 2 for so random and 3 for so sketchy)

also, while on my holiday I was reading shiver by maggie steifvater. Which is an AMAZING book btw :) and im thinking of converting into a swac story. Now I know what you're all thinking 'WHAT? you've already got two multichaps going ad you want to start another?' but yeah I dont think ill post it yet. Im gunna start writing it tho. But yeah ill give you the summary:

sonny was dragged from her tyre swing by a pack of hungry wolves when she was a kid. She should have died, but one wold with big blue eyes flecked with gold saved her. She never thought she'd see it again, until she meets a strangely familiar boy with familiar eyes... not your average werewolf story!

So what d'you think?

Anyway PLEASE help me, or i'll never get this chapter out. And I quite like my checking out girls sketch. Dont let it go to waste!

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

;-)

love from rionaaaaaaaa :D


	17. the show part 1

**Heyyy everyone. I'd like to do a shout out to two readers:**

**veeheart914: you gave me an amazing idea for the sicky Vicky sketch, thank you so much for your help! Your idea was fab and you put so much detail! you'll see that I have used your idea, mixed in with a few of my own and some from:** **SweetAndSensible: you helped me with the sicky Vicky sketch and the gassie one so THANKYOU I wouldn't have been able to update without you :)** **also a shout out to all of my reviewers:**

**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare**

**Geekquality**

**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare**

**misiloveeverybody18**

**jessica**

** TVDTSCHANNY**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare**

**katie**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**DariusWOW**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**babykjf101**

**veeheart914**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**Vampire-lover-Edward17**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**babykjf101**

**purple dynamite**

**KELLEY**

**olivia3pink**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**Meh **

**ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIIE**

**ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIIE**

**ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIIE**

**wolfgirl77**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**candy117**

**wolfgirl77**

**Alejandra **

**ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIIE**

**ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIIE**

**ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIIE**

**ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIIE**

**ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIIE**

**mrpuppy**

**kirsten**

**mrpuppy**

**DariusWOW**

**Meggy moo**

**gubbie101**

**miimyselfandtime**

**DariusWOW**

**mrpuppy**

**NUMBER1CHANNYFAN**

**DariusWOW**

**as you might have noticed, some people are on there more than once. That's because those amazing people have reviewed MORE THAN ONCE! you all get cookies. Every one of you!** **seriously I am soooooo happy with ALL of my reviews :) you are all awesome and more reviews= more updates :DDDDDD**

**so this chapter had zilch channy, I haven't lost my touch its just that all of this chapter is made up of sketches from so random! I really have NO IDEA how funny they are but yeah, if you didn't laugh, tell me...I can take it * sobs ***

**so yeah i got linger on saturday :DDDDDDDDD it is amazing but the ending is SO SAD it made me cry. but at least shedidnt die... NO IM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING ELSE! and yes i have finished it. im a fast reader**

**hey I have a new video on youtube * imaginary voices go yaaaay * its called ****famous- scouting for girls- made with sonny with a chance clips**** if you go watch it and comment on the video/ review on this story then I'll give you a shout out next chapter ;-) as always my youtube account is littlemissfizzy. If you go subscribe/ friend me on youtube then I'll dedicate the next chapter to you OH YES! so what are you waiting for? GO GO GO!**

**disclaimer: okay I feel as though I have done 5 million thousand of these, though its probably just like 50 (including all my other stories) so I'm guessing you all know that I am not the owner of sonny with a chance... what? You don't? Fine then: I DO NOT OWN SWAC!**

_3rd person_

Mr condor stood in the centre of the stage, with a sparkly curtain behind him with 'so random v so sketchy- comedy sketch off!' written in the centre. He held a big black microphone in his hand with 'condor studios TV' written on each side in yellow.

'so welcome girls and boys to the comedy sketch off between so random, and so sketchy. You will watch t! Do you understand?' he started, his booming voice travelling across the audience with ease. There was no real need for a microphone, it was just promotion for his channel as he couldn't believe these people had never seen it.

'yes!' they all shouted back and cheered

'right then. First up is so random with checking out girls, sicky Vicky and gassie!' he boomed. The crowd cheered and the sparkly curtains flew up as 'are you ready to get so random?' played through the speakers.

sonny and tawni were dressed in their checking out girls outfits, (red flowery short sleeved shirts, matching caps, khaki pencil skirts and red canvas shoes) and were stood behind a shop counter which matched the shop set behind the girls. Grady then marched onto the set wearing a business suit and holding a clipboard.

'good morning girls I am-' he started in a posh voice, only to be interrupted by tawni

'check out his suit, are you, like, going to a wedding or a meeting or something'?' she said in a nasal sounding voice, while chewing gum.

'no, actually I'm-' he tried to say but he was interrupted again, this time by sonny

'check it out, that's waay to posh to wear to a store then' she said in a similar tone to tawni. They then laughed in Grady's face

'can I speak to the manager?' Grady said in a tired voice

'ye-ah, I'll just call her' tawni said before taking out her phone and dialling a number into it. Sonny's phone then went off and she picked it up.

'hello?'sonny answered

'check it out, there's a guy here to see you' tawni replied

'check it out, there's a guy here to see you too and he's a 'business man'' sonny said as if it shocked her

'all right, I better go, the guy looks kinda angry'

'check it out, this guy does too and his face is all red'

'check it out he's writing on his clipboard'

'check it out same here! Now I gotta go before he, like, explodes'

'okay then ttyl'

'ttyl' they then both cut off their calls and looked up at Grady

'so, what did you want?' tawni asked him

'I am the stores inspector. I have been sent here to see that everything is up to-' he started

'okay, we asked you what you wanted not , like, your life story duh!' sonny said

'but its inspection day and-' he tried to say

'what's that?' tawni asked dumbly

'have you not seen the flyers? The notes? The big red circle on that calender saying 'inspection day'?'

'check it out, I hate inspections!' sonny said

'check it out me too!'tawni said

'check it out dance?' sonny asked

'check it out dance!' tawni confirmed. Then they walked out from behind the counter to stand centre stage. The lights went down and bright flashing ones replaced them.

_'their the best of friends, with the worst of 'tudes. Their the check it out girls and their checking out for yooouuuuu!'_ sonny and tawni did their little dance and posed at the end.

'that's a fail then' Grady said walking off

_'yeah!' _the music finished and the curtains went down again.

'great checking it out tawni!' sonny shouted at the blonde girl before running off to get changed for sicky Vicky.

'thanks' she shouted back 'wait no, forgot I ever said that!' she shouted again when everyone backstage stopped to stare 'what are you looking at? I know I'm pretty but there's no need to stare!' this typical tawni statement snapped everyone out of it and they instantly carried on with whatever they were doing.

Mr condor walked back onto the stage, with his microphone again.

'so? How funny was that?' he boomed. The audience cheered and screamed and stamped their feet. Mr condor clicked his fingers and they stopped abruptly. 'okay, well if you liked that then you'll love this! Sonny Munroe used to be the shows newbie, but that titles been taken my new-girl Riona. So now sonny has her own sketch! Please welcome onto the stage...sicky Vicky!' the curtains flew up again to reveal sonny sat on a pink bed in her sicky Vicky costume. A bright pink baby-grow, A brown curly wig in plaits and glasses. The sicky Vicky theme-tune played through the speakers while sonny shook her head from side to side in time to the music making her hair fly from side to side.

'Hello there! I'm Sicky Vicky and today since it's July fourth weekend, we'll celebrate the nation with irritation! So to celebrate this week I've got my English sick friend unwell Chantelle to come and help me.' then Riona skipped over in a purple all in one baby-grow. She had a blonde wig on in a messy ponytail and a headband.

'hi everybody!' she squealed

'She's never celebrated 4th July before so I thought I needed to teach her! This week we have a rash. I got it from Alex Peasarski. She goes to my summer camp. She tackled me and got her arm with poison ivy all over my favourite sweater. So then I had to blow my nose and I used my sweater. Now I have poison ivy which I gave to Chantelle when she came to visit. Not Cool! Well, anyway, I have a fun project! if you use band aids to cover some really itchy spots of your rash. You can draw a picture of an American flag like this' then sonny held up a picture that hadn't been coloured in.

after that Riona spoke up. Carrying on from where sonny left off 'and you take red white and blue band aids, used and ** of course, and you fill in where that colour would be and presto! you have an American flag band aid collage!'

'The only thing is that they fall out really easily. You can use super glue to stick them on. One time Alex Peasarski super glued her hand to her face! Not Cool!' sonny finished

'okay so ii think that all we have time for this week on how to have fun with your sick' Riona said

'Vicky? Have you given Chantelle your diseases again? If I come up and find her there, I'm taking away your computer and your web-cam!' a female voice shouted from off-stage

'okay its definitely all we have time for this week' sonny said hurriedly, pushing Riona out of the window

'ouch that hurts!' Riona screamed form off-stage 'and...' chattering teeth are heard 'its cold out here!' sonny runs over and looks out of the window. Then back at the camera

'next time we'll show Chantelle how to have fun with broken limbs and frostbite!' the sicky Vicky them-tune is heard again, but in the background you could hear groans from Riona. Sonny tried to cover it by humming loudly to her theme-tune. The curtains came down again.

'well done Riona! That was really good!' sonny said beaming

'thanks' Riona replied bashfully

'did you know that's the first time we've done sicky Vicky with more than one person!' sonny said

'yeah! I watch the show all the time! Wait except when tawni flipped across your bed that time' Riona said, showing her knowledge of so random

'yeah, that wasn't meant to happen' sonny said and her eyes glazed over like she was lost in a memory,

'sonny? Sonny? SONNY?' Riona shouted, trying to snap sonny out of it

'wha-what?' sonny said

'oh never mind, lets get ready for gassie' Riona said walked to their dressing room.

'not cool!' Mr condor shouted in a bad impression of sicky Vicky. The crowd booed him 'cheer or you wont get any pizza!' he shouted, they all cheered as loud as they could, but one boo could still be heard. But from backstage

'I still hate pizza' Riona's voice yelled from her dressing room. The crowd booed her

'right, now next is a sketch featuring the whole cast of so random and a very special dog. Yes it

s...GASSIE!' Mr condor shouted. The sparkly curtains flew up once again while the gassie theme-tune played.

'some dogs beg, some dogs bark. But this one saves the day...with farts! Welcome to another adventure of gassie the wonder dog'

on stage was a set looking like he back of a rural house. Sat on a rocking chair was tawni dressed as grandma gassie, Grady was dressed as grandpa gassie sat next to Nico, dressed as the mayor on the steps leading down from the house and zora as a little girl with plaits stood next to them stroking a long haired -something- dog led on the floor next to where she was crouched. Suddenly the dog let out a huge fart, zora stood up and everyone stared intently at the dog

'what's that gassie?' tawni asked gassie 'our new neighbours have moved in from England?' the dog farted again

'oh, only one of them's English! What're they called gassie?' Grady asked, gassie farted again

'Lizzie? And Sam? Thanks gassie!' gassie farted a final time and walked up the steps and into the house

'I think we need to put a welcome party together, ' Nico said

'exactly what I was thinking, mayor' Grady said and they walked into the house too. Suddenly a large fart was heard and tawni went red.

'but,I thought gassie went inside?' zora said looking confused

'that wasn't gassie' tawni said in an embarrassed voice

'gra-nny' zora said like she was light-heartedly disappointed. Then the set darkened and then lightened up to reveal everyone sat back in their original positions except Grady, staring off to the viewers right. (their left) gassie stood up and farted

'they're here! here!' zora said in an excited tone. Riona stepped onto the stage, wearing a check shirt, jeans and boots. Chad was stood to her right wearing dungarees with a red t-shirt underneath and trainors on his feet

'hi everyone- gassie, we met gassie at the dog park earlier' Riona said fondly, gassie farted at his name and Riona rubbed his head affectionately 'I'm Lizzie and these are Sam and farty barty' she gestured to Chad and the beagle sat at her feet

'hi guys, I'm Suzie, this is grandma, the mayor and grandpa is in the house getting a surprise!'

'yes, ah here comes grandpa' tawni said, gesturing to the house

'hey Lizzie, Sam, look what we made!' Grady said coming out of the house with a big pot

'beef stroganoff!' Riona said in an excited tone 'made with gassie's recipe!' gassie farted

'1 pound of top sirloin, 6 tablespoons of butter, one third cup of chopped scallions or onions, mushrooms, salt and pepper to taste and noodles. You know what I like gassie' Chad said

'its world famous' said Riona smiling

'I like beef stroganoff too!' piped in Nico

'well, we know that, mayor!' Grady said and tawni, the mayor and Grady laughed

'it makes me gassy!' Nico said, and a loud fart was heard

'what was that gassie? I cant understand you?' Grady asked

'that wasn't gassie!' the mayor said

'may-or' everyone said

'no, gassie toots more of an e-minor. That was a b-flat!' Nico said

'granny!' everyone said

'don't look at me!' tawni said

'Suzie!' everyone said again

'hey that wasn't me!' zora exclaimed. Everyone looked around, confused

'that was me' Riona said embarrassedly

'Lizzie' they all shouted as Riona shrugged and Chad ruffled her hair

'that was another adventure of gassie the wonder dog' played through the speakers and then curtains came down again

'so that was the last sketch from so random!' Mr condor boomed walking back onto the stage. A chorus of awh's rang through the audience 'so I'd like to invite the whole cast to come back onto the stage' sonny, tawni, Riona, Nico, Grady and zora came back onto the stage, still wearing their gassie costumes. Mr condor gave sonny the microphone

'hi everyone. I just need to say that you have been an amazing audience, also we are the real original comedy show and we hope you've seen that from our sketches' she said into the microphone, the audience cheered and whistled 'so bye now, we have to go. Goodnight!' they all walked off the stage waving to the audience who were applauding them.

'okay, next up in this comedy sketch showdown is... so sketchy!'

**so erm, how was it? Please please give me ideas for the so sketchy sketches! PLEASE!**

**or else I CANT update* imaginary gasps ***

**so help me or the story will have to stay there, on that cliffhanger!**

**so what are you going to do?**

**Review!**

**and comment on my new video**

**and subscribe to littlemissfizzy**

**bye for now**

**Riona xxxxxx**


	18. bn :

**So hi mah peeps. LOL **

**anyway, i'm sorry I havent updated in a while but i've been working on this:**

**da da da da da da dahhhhhhhhhh**

**a new video :D so its called chad and sonny (channy) beautiful nightmare**

**you can find it by:**

**a) going on my youtube channel. As always its littlemissfizzy, just type that into the search bar on youtube**

**b) typing in the whole thingymajig in then putting /watch?v=kNmSzMtB8Qs on the end (ff wont let me post the whole link)**

**c) typing chad and sonny (channy) beautiful nightmare into the search bar**

**its up to you. Whatever you want :) arent I just that flexible ;-)**

**LOL**

**anyway, I REALLY hope you go watch it cus it took me aaaages. If you have a youtube account please comment and subscribe to my videos :) there are some others on there if you've never seen them. Just go on my channel (littlemissfizzy) and they'll be there :D**

**if you dont have an accound, well arent you sad (lol jks) get one and comment/subscribe :D**

**i'll update this soon but ive had MAJOR writers block atm. I'm nearly done so it'll be up like maybe this weekend or so.**

**It deffo will NOT be up on thursday or friday because GUESS WHAT? I turn 14 on thursday and its my party on friday. i'm not expect anything from you guys LOL cus im good since my bffs got me 'happy 80th birthday' and 'love on your birthday, grandma' birthday cards so im set for life (well at least until im 80)**

**so yeah, I saw my 2 chads today (on youtube) :D its SOOOOO funny and im putting a referance to it in the next chappie so either go watch it or your gunna have to skip like 5 lines lol ;-)**

**so i'm going now**

**byeeee**

**xxxx**

**Riona**

**x**

**xx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	19. you stole our new sketch?

**So hey :D I told you I'd update, and I did :D I felt like updating one last time as a 13 year old :D yep ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! I'm sorry if I sound like I'm bragging but I'm just SO EXCITED! :D lol**

**okay so I am very very very sorry that I haven't updated, but I've had major writers block (as written in the last post ;-)) and I've been doing a video for the song beautiful nightmare by Beyonce . Its on youtube and the details are in the previous post. I hope you like it and comment :D**

**soooo this started off as a filler, but then I watched my two chads and I thought up this amazing (or not) chapter of so sketchy? So random! I lurved my two chads and Chad without a Chad. I had to watch them on youtube (obviously) cus stupid England is only up to some stupid one. But absolutely pmsl when Chad said 'lurve sick' and when they were all like chad-d-d-d-d and chas-s-s-s-s-s. **

**Disclaimer: so, did I ever say 'I own swac'? No, no I didn't. So don't go thinking I do, cus I don't!**

_'so that was the last sketch from so random!' Mr condor boomed walking back onto the stage. A chorus of awh's rang through the audience 'so I'd like to invite the whole cast to come back onto the stage' sonny, tawni, Riona, Nico, Grady and zora came back onto the stage, still wearing their gassie costumes. Mr condor gave sonny the microphone_

_'hi everyone. I just need to say that you have been an amazing audience, also we are the real original comedy show and we hope you've seen that from our sketches' she said into the microphone, the audience cheered and whistled 'so bye now, we have to go. Goodnight!' they all walked off the stage waving to the audience who were applauding them._

_'okay, next up in this comedy sketch showdown is... so sketchy!'_

**Riona's pov**

we all heard what Mr condor said as we walked backstage. The cast of so sketchy walked onto the stage and Dakota, trey and James came and stood next to us, watching what was going on, on the stage. On one side Chad was stood with his arm around sonny, Nico with his around tawni and Grady and zora were stood next to each other. On the other side Dakota, trey and James were stood staring at so random and they stared back. I was stuck stood in the middle switching my gaze from one side to the other as if I was watching a game of tennis.

'soooo...' I said, trying to break to awkward silence. It didn't work. In return I got lots of steely gazes turned in my direction 'okay then, that didn't work' I muttered staring at the floor. Suddenly, familiar lines floated backstage from the stage where so sketchy were performing

_'check in his suit, are you, like, going to a wedding or a meeting or something'?' _

_'no, actually I'm-' someone tried to say_

_'check it in, that's waay to posh to check in to a hotel then'_

'wait, that sounds familiar...' tawni said, in full thinking mode. Dakota, trey and James stiffened and cringed backwards from the explosion they all knew was coming...

'YOU STOLE OUR NEW SKETCH?' zora screamed, trying to reach them. Only to be held back, in the air by Chad and Nico. 'let me attempt, let me go!' she screeched and the three so sketchier's took a good few steps backwards

'you cant just survive with just stealing our characters an you? No, you have to steal our ideas for the show too!' I started on my 'I am very angry with you' rant 'well let me tell you this! You're going to be found out because we performed first so they saw it from us first so its obvious that it was our idea!'

'that may be, but the ideas were put together weeks ago. so we could've come up with the ideas first and you stole them!' Dakota said, trey picking her up so she was my height

'but we didn't, they're our ideas' I said, pointing out the blatantly obvious

_'Hello there! I'm illy Tilly and today since it's July fourth weekend, we'll celebrate the nation with irritation!'_

'ah, but they don't know that, do they?' Dakota said evilly

'if our cast perform it better than you did, which we will, then the audience will have no reason to think it as your idea' trey said 'that what makes the plan so brilliant'

'b-b-but...erm...well...WE DID IT BETTER! I stuttered 'cause I couldn't think of anything else to say. When I shouted the last bit the rest of my cast cheered along with me

'no no no' they chanted back, carrying on stepping backwards as we advanced on them, not realising they had stepped through

'yes yes yes' by this time we were all stood in the middle of the stage shouting across to each other

'no'

'yes'

'no'

'yes'

'no'

'yes'

'shhhhhh!' came from the audience

'sorry' we all whispered in unison, fast-walking off the stage as quick as we could. As soon as we were off the glare off began again, once again with me in the middle. Why I was there I didn't know. They were arguing in hushed tones and I just stared from one side to the other

'right, all of you shut up!' I stage whispered. They all shut up and turned their gazes on me 'right, I wasn't really here when this whole falls v so random feud started. I only came a few weeks ago. I understand this, but I don't understand why you guys' I gestured to Dakota, trey and James 'are even doing this, just move on with your lives! Why cant we just try to get along and just see how this...' I said, giving the most inspirational speech I could. But suddenly Mr condors booming voice interrupted me.

'can the cast of so random and the directors of so sketchy please comeback onto the stage!' he said into the microphone. I was stood straight in front of the speakers so I was practically blown back onto the stage because of the amplitude of the sound coming towards me. Everyone else followed me on, waving and smiling. We stood on one side of the stage, with so sketchy on the other.

'hey everybody!' sonny said cheerfully into the microphone. The crowd went wild for her screaming and waving. One boy shouted 'I LOVE YOU SONNY' and Chad looked as if he was gunna go into the audience and punch his lights out, but sonny held him back.

'good evening' Devon said, coolly, into the microphone. The crowd sat there, silent. I swear you could hear crickets chirping in the background and I half expected a tumbleweed to roll across the front of the stage.

'o-kay then' Mr condor said, wrestling the microphone from Devon's grasp. 'so, its time for all you out there to vote! Please take a slip from the front and vote, when your done, place the slip in either the _so random! _Box, or the _so sketchy _box' once Mr condor had finished talking there was a stampede of kids running to the front to get their voting slip. Some of them tried to jump onto the stage but chads bodyguard Reggie kept them all back. I turned to my left to see Chad squeeze sonny's hand reassuringly, so I turned and on my right was tawni and Nico holding hands. Grady had aqua man and zora, well she was planning to prank so sketchy. I felt very left out and lonely. I missed my old friends back in England, I know it was a random place and time to feel like this. But I couldn't help it. It seemed like the room was spinning and all the clapping and cheering and shouting was all in slow motion. My vision was hazy and flashes of black clouded it. Suddenly, I felt like I was flying. I felt a searing pain in my head just before I blacked out.

…...

'Riona?' I heard someone say. I felt that I was still led on the stage, and I could feel the breaths of many people crowded around me 'Riona?' I blinked my eyes open, taking a deep breath and trying to sit up. I looked around only to see the entire audience, Mr condor and our cast huddled around me. So sketchy were stood at the other side of the stage laughing.

'i-i, er wha-what happened?' I murmured still not fully awake.

'you fainted, from the heat or something I think' sonny said,

'I fainted? I've never fainted before in my life!' I exclaimed 'I must've...fallen asleep or something'

'just randomly fall onto the stage, find it comfy and fall asleep?' Nico asked sceptically

'y...yeah' I said, giving a cheesy grin. Suddenly my head didn't feel so good again 'October second!' I blurted out, not really knowing why

'what?' sonny asked me 'do you feel okay?'

'October second' I said confidently, still confused

'October second?' Chad said, confusedly

'October second' I confirmed, not knowing what I confirmed. But I still did. Suddenly Chad and sonny stood up and held hand. They stared off into the distance as if remembering something

'October second' they whispered in unison

'October second' I said again smiling

'October second?' everyone else in the room said like Chad had originally

**[WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED MY TWO CHADS AND DONT WANT TO KNOW THE ENDING DO ****NOT ****READ ON. JUST SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU COME TO ANOTHER NOTICE LIKE THIS. IT ISNT PART OF THE PLOT I JUST FOUND THIS BIT HILARIOUS AND HAD TO PUT IT IN :D]**

'October second' Chad said 'its the day you decided to take me back' he said to sonny

'yeah, when went on that quiz show...' she started

'….and I didn't know anything about you...'

'…...so I broke up with you...'

'…...and then I rode a bike!...'

'…...and you took me back...'

'on October_ second!' _they said in unison 'oh no'

'what?' asked everyone else, they were still confused about what just happened

**[YOU CAN READ ON NOW :D SORRY ABOUT THIS :L]**

'she's got a concussion' sonny said, putting her hands behind my head and laying me down

'on October second?' I asked giddily

'no, now!' she said 'we need to get her out of here'

'October second' I murmured weakly as the condor studios nurse took me out of there. Then I blacked out again.

**Sonny's pov**

after Riona had been taken off the stage, mumbling about October second we all went back to our places. The competition was still fierce and we all wanted to know who had won. Mr condor stepped back on the stage and the audience went wild cheering and chanting 'who won! Who won!' Nico and Grady were orchestrating this at the front of the stage like conductors but Mr condor had to ruin it all

'STOP!' he bellowed, silencing the room in an instant 'do you want to know who won?'

'YES!' the audience screamed in unison cheering and clapping as loud as they can

'THEN SHUT UP!' Mr condor bellowed again 'now the winners-' he tried to say, only to be interrupted by the audience screaming and shouting and using their new chant:

_'so randoms the best, better than so sketchy!' _suddenly a group of them ran in from the set of 'musical showdown', their arms full of trumpets and drums. They seriously started their own band at the back of the audience

'SILENCE!' Mr condor shouted, one lone trumpet trailed off a few seconds too late and Mr condor stared the young boy out. He let out a high wail and ran crying out of the door 'anyway, the winners, by an overwhelming mark are... SO RANDOM!' the audience went wild again screaming and shouting. We all made a little huddle on the stage, congratulating each other and hugging. Me and Chad held a passionate kiss which made the audience 'awh' us. We turned to face them grinning and smiling.

'BUT!' Mr condor shouted, silencing us all again. Me and Chad pulled apart from our second kiss and I turned to my boss, my arms still around Chad

'But? There shouldn't be a but there's never a but in the happy ending!' I rambled, getting worried, my voice going higher the more worried I got

'Ah, but there is' Mr condor said ominously, I saw Devon quickly sprint up to him and put a crisp note in Mr condors pocket and sprint back 'sabotage!' he shouted to the audience, creating a chorus of boo's coming from the audience and Nico & Grady.

'sabotage? LIES!' tawni screamed [like she does in the legend of candy-face]

'I'm not lying, terry' Mr condor said, tawni looked offended

'actually, my name is tawni' she said

'my first wife's name was tawni, I'm calling you terry' Mr condor said in a no-nonsense voice

'okay then, but we didn't do any sabotage, it'd mess up my hair' tawni said conceitedly

'well, what do you call running on in the middle of their performance, shouting and putting them off?' Mr condor said in one breath

'er, arguing with your daughter?' tawni said, it sounding like a question. Zora then immediately jumped in with the

'EVIL!'

'my daughter is not evil and she would never argue with anyone!' Mr condor argued 'and this here sabotage means that so sketchy gets the point' Mr condor stated, gasps rang round the set

'get the point of what?' Grady asked, looking confused

'the point of this round of the competition!' Mr condor said, Grady gasped in a way Mackenzie falls would have been proud of.

'NO!' the whole of so random yelled

'yes!' Mr condor said in a bad impression of our voices 'but, moving on from this, the latest issue of tween weekly had just come out. Its on sale outside the stage right now!' he said, walking off the stage. We all followed him, dragging our feet and trudging down the stairs.

'come on, lets see what they're saying about us this time' Chad said miserably, I nodded my head slowly and we made our way to the temporary news stand. Chad was walking in front of me so he got there first. All I could see was the back of his head and James, who was stood there with a big grin on his face, gesturing for me to pick up the magazine. I lifted up the glossy print tabloid magazine and stared at the cover

'what is this?' Chad asked in an angry, disgusted voice, holding up the magazine

**oooooh cliffy! LOL this new thing I put in the end will probably extend the story and add more chappies so :D**

**I bet you weren't expecting that in the competition end did ya? I wasn't LOL**

**so that's all I really gotta say**

**but I'm gunna do a little quiz cus I'm bored**

**what would you want, if you could have anything for your birthday?**

**Cats or dogs?**

**White, milk or dark chocolate?**

**Favourite line from this fic?**

**Favourite chappy from this fic?**

**Do you like this fic?**

**X**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**love Riona**

**xx**


	20. go get some popcorn why dont you?

**So hey, I had to post this, I felt like its been a while so yeah, this is short and not really what I planned at all. But 3 of my best friends are going to germany for a week tomorrow and i'm feeling a bit bummed so yeah, I wrote a bummish (bad) chappy for this thats a bit depressing so yeah. **

**I bet none of you like this, I dnt really like this myself :/**

**disclaimer: I reeeaaaaallllllllyyyyy wish I owned swac. But I dont. So thats that**

**sonny's pov**

_'my daughter is not evil and she would never argue with anyone!' Mr condor argued 'and this here sabotage means that so sketchy gets the point' Mr condor stated, gasps rang round the set_

_'get the point of what?' Grady asked, looking confused_

_'the point of this round of the competition!' Mr condor said, Grady gasped in a way Mackenzie falls would have been proud of. _

_'NO!' the whole of so random yelled_

_'yes!' Mr condor said in a bad impression of our voices 'but, moving on from this, the latest issue of tween weekly had just come out. Its on sale outside the stage right now!' he said, walking off the stage. We all followed him, dragging our feet and trudging down the stairs. _

_'come on, lets see what they're saying about us this time' Chad said miserably, I nodded my head slowly and we made our way to the temporary news stand. Chad was walking in front of me so he got there first. All I could see was the back of his head and James, who was stood there with a big grin on his face, gesturing for me to pick up the magazine. I lifted up the glossy print tabloid magazine and stared at the cover_

_'what is this?' Chad asked in an angry, disgusted voice, holding up the magazine_

'ah-ah-er-I dont know!' I stuttered, staring at the offending magazine, thats when james came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

'yes you do!' james said, acting as though he was talking to a toddler 'its from our date, last night' chads face went a strange shade of purply red as I gasped and shook james hand off my shoulder

'what? We didnt go on a date last night! This is a photo-shopped picture of the date we went on 2 years ago!' I exclaimed, snatching the magazine, the headline titled 'SONNY MUNROE: TWO TIMING BACKSTABBER?'

'stop lying, the truth was going to come out eventually' james said in what he thought was a soothing 'tell the truth voice' Chad was just staring, lost for words

'what truth? I love Chad, why would I EVER go on a date with you?' I shouted, going to Chad and taking his hand in mine, Chad just stared at me with a funny expression on his face and dropped my hand. 'y-you do believe me, don't you?'

'I don't know if I can. This picture seems pretty legit' Chad said, his tone of voice matching his expression.

'Chad!' I said, feeling my voice go high, but not with denial 'you were there when this picture was taken! 2 years ago!'

'yes, but you were still a brunette then though, weren't you!' Chad said, anger creeping into his voice

'what? you think that this is real because someone changed my hair colour on photo-shop?' I shouted, getting angry myself that the man I loved wouldnt believe me, his GIRLFRIEND over some paperazzi scum! 'what was I thinking? This was coming from the guy that thinks miley and Hannah were two different people!'

'oh-ho this is where this is going then? I make one mistake and its never forgotten' Chad said angrily. I glanced at james and he was just stood there with an amused expression on his face. I half expected him to go get a camp chair and some pop-corn.

'I cant believe this, and if you cant believe me then I don't think' I said, gulping 'I dont think we can go out any more' Chad stopped right in his tracks, his mouth gaping

'what?' he gasped, I looked to see that practically everyone in the studio had stopped and were staring at us

'you heard me' I said quietly before grabbing my coat and leaving. We'd come on the bus that morning, gosh that seemed like aa long time ago then, and as I stepped onto the pavement I saw the one that would take me home just pull up 'perfect timing' I murmured running toawrd the bus. I saw it was full so when I got on I had to stand. On one side of me was a teenage boy playing heavy metal music full blast and on the other side was two 12 year old girls who were wearing so random! T-shirts and chattering away in my ear about how much they loved the show, not realising I wasn't listening. I felt a tear roll down my face as I saw Chad come out onto the pavement just as the bus set off, he shouted my name but I could only see his lips moving because the bus window was closed. He ran halfway down the road, coming to a standstill just before the bus turned a corner.

'goodbye Chad' I whispered before being thrown from side to side as the bus turned a corner.

**Chads pov**

I stood there, in the road, staring after a bus that was long gone. I dont know how long I stood there because I only moved when I nearly got run over by a big truck going past, the driver shouting abuse at me as I ran on to the pavement. I was still angry at sonny but I didnt think it would end like this. I thought we'd just have a 'fine, fine, good, good' fight, kiss and make up. But clearly not this time. I could still see james' smirking face as we were agruing, that scene playing and replaying in my head. From different angles, from different point of views but it all came to the same ending. Sonny was gone.

**Sonny's pov**

I felt a huge sigh of relief pass through me as I stepped off the bus outside my apartment block. But as I stared up at the looming building I realised that Chad lived with me so I was going to have to face him sooner, rather than later as I hoped. But what was going to happen? Was he going to come back here tonight? Or was he going to stay at nicos or something? As I let myself into my apartment I turned my mobile back on since it had been off from the show and it didnt stop beeping with messages and phone calls for 15 minutes. I'm not joking. 15 minutes. A knock on the door interupted the melody of beeps, sighing I got up and unlatched the door. Not borthering to check who it was, I knew it was going to be either tawni, Riona or Chad. But I didnt think I'd got 2/3 right.

'sonny!' screamed taswni and Riona running in and giving me a hug. Tawni stepped back afteer 2 seconds but Riona kept going until she nearly squeezed the life out of me

'cant. Breath. Let. Go' I stammered, Riona did as I asked and stood next to tawni

'you broke up with Chad!' tawni exclaimed

'why?' Riona asked 'well I know he didnt believe you but still!'

'I had to break up with him befor ehe broke up with me' I confessed

'he wasnt going to break up with you!' Riona said shaking me

'yes he was!' I said pushing her away

'reaally?' tawni said mysteriously

'yes-' I tried to say but Chad walked in hrough the still open door

'I wasn't going to break up with you sonny!'

**oooooh cliffy. This is also a cliffy for me cus even I dont know whats going to happen next. Seriously this story has a mind of its own. I dont even know how its gunna end :L**

**love **

**riona**


	21. 13 minutes

**Hey! HAPPY BONFIRE NIGHT!**

**so, i'm not sure if you celebrate bonfire night in america but its awesome here! setting off fireworks, sparklers and going to bonfires... :D**

**I know its been a while since i've updated but i've been updating blades of rivalry 'n stuff. So i'm very sorry :(**

**and I wish I had a bigger update for you too but I was reading through thre story and felt bad that it was left at where channy was broken up :'( so I had to fix that and I wrote this :) please dont be mad at me for the legnth, I just felt like ending it there. I also need more ideas for hwta could happen in the other competitions, please pm me or review with your ideas asnd you'll get a dedication, even if your idea isnt used :)**

**disclaimer: yes! I totally own swac and the lines from shiver totally!**

**random guy: no you dont!**

**Me: yes I do, dont listen to him**

**random guy: no you dont because I own all those things, you're just a 14 year old girl on her laptop writing stories**

**me: sure I am, we all believe you**

**random guy: you are!**

**Me: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *tuck and roll's***

_'you broke up with Chad!' tawni exclaimed_

_'why?' Riona asked 'well I know he didnt believe you but still!'_

_'I had to break up with him before he broke up with me' I confessed_

_'he wasnt going to break up with you!' Riona said shaking me_

_'yes he was!' I said pushing her away_

_'reaally?' tawni said mysteriously_

_'yes-' I tried to say but Chad walked in hrough the still open door_

_'I wasn't going to break up with you sonny!'_

'Chad' I said, stuck for anything else to say

'sonny' Chad replied, staring at me in a pleading way

'can we say something?' Riona asked, smirking slightly

'sure, knock yourselves out' I said, not taking my eyes of a certain blue eyed blonde haired guy

'WE TOLD YOU SO!' tawni and Riona screached in my ear

'sure, right, great' I said

'but seriously sonshine, I might have been mad at you but i'd never break up with you! How could you think that?' Chad asked me, taking my hand in both of his

'I dont know, I guess you were just so angry and we'd just lost the competition, it all just got to me' I babbled, resting my head on our linked hands. Chad let go with one hand, but held on tight with other, and tipped my head up to face him

'dont you ever break up with me again allison Munroe' Chad stated, smiling a small smile

'I'll promise as long as you never call me allison again' I said, smiling back

'but thats your real name!' Chad said, smiling

'fine, do you want me to call you chadsworth goldfarb?' I asked, in a sikly sweet tone

'hey! Goldfarb may have been my original last name but I am not called chadsworth!' Chad whined

'fine then' I replied 'so, how long do you think we'll be together' I asked, serious but in a slightly loved up way

'forever?' Chad asked

'longer' I said, giggling. Chad still had my chin cupped in his hand so I stretched up onto my toes with ease and pressed my lips to his. Suddenly a chorus of 'aww's' came from beside us, we broke apart, still hold of each other to see tawni and Riona stood there with tears I their eyes

'so romantic' Riona said to tawni

'I know' tawni replied, they both sighed dreamily

'go!' I barked

'but-' they protested

'get out!' I shouted, openeing the door with my free hand

'ugh' they groaned, leaving us in peace

'so, where were we?' Chad said in the most cliché of ways

'here' I said, kissing him again. My arms twined around his neck and his hands were on my waist, I smiled into the kiss as the moment was perfect. Every moment with him was perfect.

_The next day_

I woke up next to Chad. Not in that way! We'd just both fallen asleep in my bed. So when I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was his big blue ones looking back at me

'good morning beautiful' he said smiling

'good morning to you to handsome, now get up!' I said, saying the last bit in a no-nonsense authortive voice. His eyes widened

'why? We dont need to be in for 3 hours, we can stay in bed for anothher hour or so' Chad whined, but I jmped up and out of bed,

'come on, get out of the bed, we have work to do if we're going to win the next competition!' I said, but Chad had tturned over and gone back to sleep. 'I didnt want to do this' I siad smirking before pulling the sheets from over my blonde boyfriend.

'hey!' he screamed in a high girly voice, sitting up quickly. I pulled out a clipboard from on top of the dressing table

'right, you have excactly 15 minutes to be dressed and ready to go' I read off the clip board, watching chads expression turn from annoyance, to shock to disgust

'what? it takes me at least 30 minutes to get this perfect!' Chad said gesturing to his hair, which was more like bed head at that moment so I had to laugh 'and not to mention clothes, shower, breakfast and everything else! You cant expect me to do all that in 15 minutes'

'well your going to have to do it in 14 minutes now, because you've wasted 1 minute arguing about it' I said, grabbing some clothes to put on

'fine' Chad said, giving in an dgetting out of bed

'fine' o replied, taking a step toward him

'good' he said, stepping toward me

'good' I said, then I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips '13 minutes'

'grr!'

** dont kill me! I know iyts awful**

**love**

**Riona x**


	22. and he breaks your heart

**Hello people :) I felt mean after the last chapter so I wrote this :) I hope it satisfies you all ;-)**

**hmmmmm did anyone see last nights corrie? Omg jack died and im not ashamed to say, I cried :'( poor Tyrone :(**

**lalaa I don't know what to say now so im gunna saver you the ramble and start the story ;-)**

**disclaimer: hello I own swac, I own an iphone4, I also own a private jet and am a movie star. And in the wise words of tawni hart: 'its opposite day!'**

**3rd person**

at condor studios only one cast was in, the cast of so random minus Chad Dylan cooper and sonny Munroe, were in the prop house yawning and blinking, trying to keep awake though it was only 5 in the morning. The only one of them that was dressed was tawni hart because 'tawni hart does not go out in public looking less than perfect' where as the opposite of her, Riona, was wearing some old checked pyjama bottoms and a pink vest top, her hair pulled into a scruffy bun and no make-up on her face. Nico and Grady were wearing cartoon character PJ's and zora was wearing her Hannah montanna pyjamas that 'her mum bought her' suddenly the door flew open to reveal sonny and Chad. Sonny, being a morning person, was gully dressed and perky, her hair in a professional looking high pony tail and a clip board in hand. Chad, on the other hand, had a wrinkled shirt on and jeans that looked like he'd slept in them and his hair was -dare I say it- _less than perfect_ (I had to say it, I dared myself **lol**)

'good morning everyone!' sonny said brightly, a chorus of mumbles came in reply from the sleepy cast 'now the suns up!' sonny said, she peeked out of the window 'I mean, the sun's _nearly _up and we're ready to go!'

'why are we here so early?' tawni moaned 'I need my beauty sleep'

'yeah! I am _not _a morning person' Riona groaned, sitting on the sofa and crossing her arms

'neither am I! So don't look at me!' zora said, scaring sonny so much she stare at the floor, fulfilling the scary girls wishes

'look at this! My hair needs attention!' Chad wailed, conceitedly

'shut up! All of you!' sonny shouted, shocking them all awake 'do you want to win the next competition

'no..' the so random cast mumbled

'do you want so sketchy, trey, James and Dakota to win?' sonny asked, motivationally

'EVIL!' zora hissed

'exactly!' sonny said 'now get to work!' the cast filtered out to their various dressing rooms, ready for a hard days work

_15 minutes later- the so random! Stage_

the whole cast was stood on the stage, till tired but more motivated now. Tawni had changed again and was now wearing a pink dimante covered tracksuit, Riona was wearing black leggings, a yellow top with a smiley face on, a white stripy cardigan and grey wool uggs. Nico and Grady were wearing guy clothes **(a/n I'm no good at describing guys clothes, so use your imagination ;-)) **zora had knee length blue and red stripy shorts, long spotty green and white socks and a zigzagged black and white top. It was a crazy combination but on zora, it kinda worked (and by kinda this means it was zora so your used to it)

'so, I think we need to step up our game and sketches. That's the first thing on the agenda' sonny said, pointing to her clip board

'what, no 'fun-genda'?' tawni said, making the bunny ears sign when she said fun-genda

'if we are going to win this thing there is _no time for fun!_' sonny said, and the other teen actors and actresses around her gasped

'did she just say?' Nico asked Grady, not elaborating but it was obvious what he was talking about

'I think she did!' Grady answers, showing he did indeed know what he was talking about

'sonny without fun?' Riona said gasping again

'all right, all right, we need to get to work on the agenda' at this the rest of the cast gasped again 'this is just like Chad Dylan cooper' sonny muttered and everyone except the man himself and the English girl gasped

'whoa, whoa, why did you just say my name?' Chad said, staring at the others

'yeah!' Riona said, agreeing with Chad for the first time in her life

'it doesn't matter' sonny murmured in an annoyed tone 'so, what sketches are we going to do? New ones or maybe some sequals to the ones we've got already...' sonny started to say, only to be interrupted by Nico and Grady

'LETS GO GET BREAKFAST!' they yelled, running of the prop-house with everyone else on their heels, except for tawni who walked out coolly mentioning something about a latte and sonny who sighed and sank onto the sofa, reading through her clipboard. Sonny, being the organised person she is had eaten breakfast before leaving the apartment that morning

_later at rehearsal_

_the so random cast were practising their stand up comedy for the next round of the competition, which was a stand up round. But sonny had taken the phrase 'practice hard' to a whole new level..._

'no, no, no! Grady the line is '_where has_ the cat gone' not '_where's _the cat gone' sonny said, interruption the sketch in a stressed voice

'but isn't that the same thing?' Grady asked in a confused, raising his hand as if he was in scared because truthfully, sonny was acting like miss bitterman- minus the cats

'no, it isn't! And tawni!' sonny said, her steely gaze resting on the blonde girl 'what was that?'

'what was what?' tawni asked, in a similar tone that Grady had answered in

'your performance!' sonny stressed

'I know! It was perfect, just like me' tawni answered in a stuck up voice

'no it was not! You need to work on your characterisation and pronunciations' sonny said, using words the poor conceited actress had never heard before

'what?' she asked

'I could do with a fun-genda right now' the English cast member whispered

'no talking out of turn!' sonny snapped and Riona jumped several feet backwards 'come on guys we need to get this perfect!'

'but isn't comedy about imperfections?' Riona said wisely 'like, if you saw someone fall on a banana peel you'd find it funny, wouldn't you?' she asked Nico and Grady who nodded enthusiastically 'and stand up comedy, that's made up on the spot so isn't perfect but you still laugh at that! Sure we need a polished performance, but if its word perfect it get robotic and boring, let us express ourselves and we'll get more laughs' the whole cast was hanging on her every word and sonny had really taken the advice to heart and was now smiling warmly and the newest member of the cast

'okay then, I guess I was being hard on you guys, no hard feelings?' sonny offered to the rest, everyone said they agreed except for tawni who looked like she was going to protest, but Riona shoved her hand over her coco moco coco'd lips to shut her up 'now who wants fro yo' they all cheered and ran for the comissionary, excpet for Riona and sonny who hung back. Riona? Thanks for that, I didnt realise I was being so mean'

'its okay, you we're just trying to help' Riona said,

'yeah, but remind me if I go all control-freak on you all again' sonny replied making Riona giggle

''course I will, now lets go get some fro-yo!' she said, sonny gave her and small hug and they walked out with their arms linked, and their friendship growing stronger

**Riona's pov**

we were all sat in the comissionary, tawni enjoying a pink fro-yo with pink sprinkles, zora licking a mix of all the flavours in the vents, Grady and Nico both scooping the last of their mint, Chad and sonny feeding each other with their blue with chocolate sprinkles (sonnys) and chocolate with blue sprinkles (chads) and me eating my toffee fro-yo. I'm a slow eater (I like to savour the flavour **[a/n LOLLLL]) **so by the time everyone had finished I was still only halfway through mine. I let them go on without me and I sat in the centre of the empty comissionary licking the frozen goodness.

'guess who?' someone whispered in my ear, covering up my eyes, making me put my hands to my face in shock trying to get them off me

'I don't know!' I stuttered, struggling with the guys hands (I could tell it was a guy from his voice) 'get off me!' after I said this he let go, I whipped my head round to see James stood there 'James? What are you doing?'

'coming to see you' he said, obviously trying to charm me

'er, how did you know where I was?' I asked, confused about how he found me

'I saw the randoms all leave and you weren't with them, they'd come from here so I assumed you would still be here' james explained, I got up and crossed my arms across my chest

'excuse me, they are my friends that you are calling randoms and I am a random too! and why were you looking for me? I've hardly spoken 2 words to you. Ever.' I said, getting mad at him

'no, your not a random you're... Riona. And I was looking for you to ask you this:' he said, stumbling over my name

'ask me what?' I asked, unfolding my arms and getting lost in his brown eyes

'Riona, will you go out with me? He asked, I just kinda mumbled something and even I didnt know what it was 'can I take that as a yes?'

'you can take that as a maybe!' I said.

'hmm that sounds familiar...' he murmured, not noticing me sneak out of the comissionary door. I ran down the corridor and into the prop-house where everyone was waiting for me

'where were you?' sonny asked. I looked straight down at the floor

'finishing my fro-yo in the comissionary...' I mumbled suspiciously (I cant lie to save my life)

'for half an hour?' tawni asked, walking over to us

'yeah, I got another one. I was _really _hungry' I lied through my teeth **[a/n lol I think this is a really funny saying ;-)]**

'okay then, I'll just check the comissionary security tapes, just to check your not _lying_!' zora said, seeing straight through my lie.

'psht you don't need to do that, im not lying...' I said, they all turned to look at me in a 'are you kidding me' way 'ugh fine! James came into the comissionary and he..' I mumbled off no the end

'and he mmmbbbmmm?' Chad asked

'he er, well he, er he , ugh HE ASKED ME OUT!' I said, ending in a shout

'what?' tawni and sonny screamed staring at me 'what did you say?'

'I said maybe...' I mumbled

'NO!' sonny and tawni screamed again 'that's how it starts!'

'how what starts?' I asked, confused

'first he asks you out and you say no, then he sends you flowers..' tawni explained, but was cut off in the middle of her speech by a delivery guy at the door

'delivery for Riona ba-bangs fa-fangs' he announced, holding a huge bouquet of flowers. I felt touched staring at the gorgeous flowers

'then you say yes, and he breaks your heart...'

**hmm, so the story took a dramatic turn. So dramatic I have no idea what will happen. So I have two/three possible plotlines for the riona/james thingy**

**james plays Riona (obvious)**

**james starts to play Riona and ends up falling for her**

**james really wants to go out with Riona**

**please tell me which is the best :) and ill love you forever ;-)**

**love**

**Riona x**


	23. its like Chad but, like, more!

**Hello, so I was reading all the reviews I got for my promo for shiver and I realised two things**

**1- I said I'd finish this by January**

**2- I have still got loads of chapters planned**

**so I put the one-shots and pre-writing for shiver on hold and wrote this, I'll be updating more frequently now, trying to meet my deadline, I hope I do it :)**

**this chapter was a bit weird to write because I was writing about the character based off me being like romantic to someone else, so sorry if its a bit awkward in places. I really hope you like it**

**disclaimer: [insert witty disclaimer here] no, I don't own swac. And I've run out of ideas for disclaimers, so this is all you're getting. Sorry**

**James' pov**

'James, you know what to do. Take her on a date, distract her from the competition, we win, you break her heart!' portlyn instructed me, the whole cast advancing with grim faces

'yeah, I know, I know' I muttered, turning away from them all 'I've done this before'

'so don't get it wrong!' Devon yelled, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around

'hey, get off me!' I shouted, shoving him off 'I'm going!'

'where are you going?' portlyn asked flirtatiously

'away from you!' I said roughly walking out and slamming the door angrily. I could hear muffled murmurs coming from all sides as I stormed past but I just kept going. I burst through the studio entrance and into the back garden, sitting down on a bench by the pond with my head in my hands

'James?' Riona's voice came from behind me. I turned to see her led on the grass taking in the sunlight. I saw she had one of the pink roses I got her clipped into her brown hair and smirked

'hey Riona' I said, walking around the bench to sit on the grass next to her and she sat up 'love the flower' I said knowingly and winked, plus, did I detect a faint blush on her cheeks?

'thanks, the flowers are beautiful' she complimented, raising one hand to the flower

'I know' I said conceitedly, but Riona sighed and led back onto the grass 'what?' I asked, lying next to her

'this is what I don't get about you' she said, propping herself up on her elbow

'what don't you get?' I asked, turning to her

'how you can be sweet one minute but then really conceited the next, its like Chad but, like, more!' Riona ranted,

'but its what you love about me!' I said smirking, but actually hurt by her words

'you see! There you go again!' she exclaimed sitting up and putting her head on her knees 'I cant stand it' she muttered

'hey come on, let me make it up to you' I said, mimicking her actions

'how can you do that?' she asked, lifting her head, but before I could answer my ex-girlfriend tawni walked out of the building

'Riona!' she yelled, running as fast as she could across the grass in high stilettos 'come inside now, we need you and-' tawni stopped as she saw me, and gasped dramatically '-and _what_ are you doing with_ him_?'

'I'm coming tawni' Riona called across to her 'gotta go' she mouthed to me, getting up and smoothing out her skirt. But as she started across the grass I reached out my arm and grabbed her hand

'wait!' I said, Riona turned to look at me

'what? She asked 'tawni wants me, and I really shouldn't be seen with you James!'

'well, can you be seen with me on date?' I asked, trying to be as sweet as I could

'huh?' Riona said 'after all that you still want to go on a date with me?'

'yeah, I do' I said, catching her hazel eyes with mine

'okay' she said, letting go and running back across the grass toward the door

'wait, Riona!' I shouted, standing up

'what now?' she said, holding onto the door

'I need your number, so I can ring you!' I said, walking toward her

'no, I'll have yours' Riona said cheekily, and I felt a rush of admiration for her as I wrote my number on her arm, she pulled her cardigan over it and smiled 'I'll text you!' she said before rushing inside

I watched her go before pulling out my phone 'its done'...

**Riona's pov**

'what. Was. That?' tawni demanded as we were walking back to the so random! Set.

'what was what?' I asked innocently

'why were you with James?' tawni spat, gesturing towards the door wildly

'well, I was in the garden sunbathing on the grass, then James stormed outside and sat on the bench. I said hi,. He said hi back, we got talking then mph..' I said, mumbling off at the end

'what was that?' tawni asked, putting a hand to her ear in a pantomime fashion

'doesn't matter. Oh look, we're here, lets go inside...' I said, distracting her with the news that we'd arrived at the prop-house

'oh, you found her?' Nico said, looking up from his video game. Everyone else looked up too

'yes, and guess who I found her with?' tawni said, as I stood there awkwardly feeling myself go red

'not James!' sonny said disbelievingly

'yes, James!' tawni announced tot he room while they all gasped overly-dramatically

'why was she with James?' Chad asked, from the sofa where he sat with his girlfriend

'well she said they met 'by chance' and they 'just talked' but then something happened and she wont tell me' tawni said, complete with the bunny ears signs

'what happened Riona?' sonny asked, getting up and walking over to me

'it doesn't matter okay!' I yelled, storming out in a similar way to James when he stormed into he garden. It seems we were both angry at our casts, so guess where I went?

'James!' I said, running back into the garden

'Riona? Your back already?' James said from the grass where he was still sat

'yeah, I'm sick of them, wanting to know what im doing and who I'm with at all times of the day' I said, sitting next to him again

'I know the feeling' James said, suddenly his eyes lit up and he got to his feet and held out his hand

'what are you doing?' I asked

'who says our date cant start now?' James said with an adorable smile on his face, I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up

'lets go!'

**so, what d'ya think? This was quite quick to write, I've had _major _writers block for this story recently, but this came to me randomly so I had to get it down as soon as I could, so I hope you liked it**

**today, I went shopping, I took £25 with me and I bought a pair of black skinny jeans, 7 bows, a earl headband, a honeycomb milkshake, a lemon cupcake and some cat and dogs silly bandz. Money well spent I think ;-)**

**going to carry on watching xfactor, harry styles and matt cardle, you rock my socks (which is stramge cus im not wearing any ;-))**

**love**

**Riona**

**xx**


	24. help me

**Okay, I know you'll all be annoyed at me because this ain't an actual chapter, I just need your opinion on three things:**

**in the next chappy, the stand up section of the competition will be. I didnt think of this when I wrote that but im really bad at stand up. So in the next chapter, do you want me to make a really bad attempt at it, or just put like 'they told a joke about _, the audience burst into roars of laughter' ect, or just do it so that part is cancelled?**

**And**

**plus, what do you all think of the james/riona relationship? Do you think they should be together or not?**

**and**

**does this story need more channy? i've got an idea for that if it does, but it depends on your answers to the above :)**

**please reply, i'll love you forever ;-)**


	25. I can explain!

**Im am very very very very very very sorry, you probably think that i've disapeared off the face of the earth! But yeah, ive been preparin for a performance of 'a christmas carol' that I performed last thursday, then it SNOWED again this weekend, and i've been out enjoying it :D but anyway, im back now, and heres a new chapter, just for you :)**

**I hope you like it, its kinda short and has my attempt at comedy at the end (well actually, its just an adapted verion of some HILARIOUS michael macuntyre stuuf ;-)) but anyway, I had HUGE writers block for this, so I hope this is satisfactory ;-)**

**this is a huge rames/jiona chappy, I need to know which name is better ;-) but i'm sorry ****HeyIt'sME2610****, but I cant promise you that she wont be hurt. But if she is (which is very likely) she wont be for too long. And its not in this chappy ;-)**

**disclaimer: **

**me: nominom c hristmas cookies!**

**Swac official: im sorry but you dont own swac**

**me: ill give you a cookie for it?**

**Swac official: no**

**me: fine, they're all mine! Ill drown my sorrows in cookies! I hope you're happy when im all fat!**

**Swac official: I really dont care**

**me: thats offensive :'( -stuffs face-**

**EDIT: I'M REALLY SORRY, FOR ANYONE THAT SAW THE CHAPPY I UPLOADED ACCIDENTALLY LAST NIGHT I'M REALLY SORRY! I FORGOT TO SAVE IT, SO WHEN I LOOKED AT IT AGAIN I SAW IT WAS WRONG AND DELETED IT. FOR ANYONE WHO GOT THE MESSAGE 'PAGE NOT FOUND, PLEASE NOTE IT TAKES 15 MINUTES FOR NEW CHAPTERS TO SHOW UP' YOU LOOKED WHEN IT WAS DELETED, SORRY AGAIN! xx**

* * *

**Riona's pov**

james took me to the nearby fair that was on. I needed to escape my over protective cast, they were suffocating me. I mean nothing bad could happen, james had changed...right?

'come on james!' I cried excitedly, pulling him through the gates that were lit up with lights all the colours of the rainbow! 'look at all the rides!'

'yeah, they're pretty cool' he replied, his voice trailing off just before his phone rang loudly 'sorry Riona, i've gotta take this' he said before sprinting into the boys toilets. I stared after him until I was distracted by all the rides and sweet smelling treats.

**James' pov**

as I spoke on the phone I could see Riona running from booth to booth, her eyes lighting up with all the sweets, chocolates, rides and presents she could see.

'where are you?' portlyn hissed down the phone, I could see her in my minds eye, her eyes narrowed and her hands tensed

'i'm at the fair' I replied, watching Riona take a small bite out of some fudge, licking her lips and closing her eyes to savour the flavour

'what are you doing at the _fair_?' she stressed back

'having fun' I sighed

'_what?_'

'im joking, god, i'm on a date' I said

'with?' portlyn asked

'santa, who do you think? Riona obviously!' I said sarcastically

'well what are you doing talking on the phone to me, get back to your date!' portlyn screamed, cutting off the phone

'but you rang me' I muttered, storing my phone back in my pocket and walking back into the bright lights and noise of the fair.

'james, over here!' Riona called from where she was stood by the hook a duck stall

'hey, sorry about that. It was important' I said,

'who was it?' she asked curiously

'oh, no-one' I brushed off the question

'well, if it was important then it must have been someone' Riona said awkwardly

'welll it wasnt important then' I said impatiently 'now why don't we play this game then'

'if it wasn't important then why did you answer it during our date then' sonny muttered, I decided to ignore this and passed her a hook

'you can go first' I said, letting her try. But everytime she nearly got it, her hands shook and it knocked the duck, it floating away from her. After this happened a few times I had to help her 'come here' I said, wrapping my arms around her so I could reach the hook and we picked up a duck together. It was only when she turned in my arms that I realised how closes we were. I felt my face flush and I didnt know what to do. My eyes closed of their own accord and I automatically leant in while Riona did the same. I didnt understand what was happening because I thought that I didnt like Riona, it was just so we could win, but why was I leaning in...

'so, what do you want for your prize?' a loud rude teen asked, she was obviously a so sketchy fan from her t-shirt and was sending dirty looks at Riona

'what do _you_ want?' I asked a pink cheeked Riona, with emphesis on the you, to show that i was with Riona

'can I have the purple unicorn? Its so fluffy!' she squealed pointing at a large purple unicorn hanging from the roof

'anything for you' I said sweetly to Riona, it was easier being with her than I thought it would be 'she would like the purple unicorn, please'

'great, there you go' the teen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and handing it over

'thanks' Riona said to her then turned to me and kissed my cheek 'thanks to you too, james' then she skipped away holding the stufed toy in her arms. I lifted my hand to the cheek that she'd kissed. I had to admit it to myself, I liked her. But admitting it to so sketchy! would be a lot harder.

**3rd person**

After that, the guy ran after the pale bruneete as she skipped around the fair, taking in the sights and smells. After a while they came to a ferris wheel. James look aprehensive but Riona tugged on his arm and batted her eyelashes until he agreed and bought them tickets. They spent their time in line signing autographs and giggling at how crazy it got around them. When they finally got to the front of the queue they were given a part to theirselves which both of them were secretly happy about. As they went up james casually rested his arm around rionas shoulder and slowly she placed her head on his shoulder. When the ferris wheel reached the top and there was that big cliché moment when, in a movie, you just knew that they were going to kiss. But when, for the second time that night, their eyes met and they both leant in the wheel shuddered to a stop, leaving the two stranded on top of the high wheel.

The other passengers of the ride where all low enough to the ground to be taken down to safety but the couple on top were too high to be let down.

'i'm sorry but you're going to have to stay up there until we can get an engioneer to come fix it, we will of course, give you a full refund once you are both on solid ground again' the owner of the ride shouted up through a mega-phone. Riona shvered through her thin woolen cardigan, rubbing her hands together. Her companion debated for a few seconds on whether he should offer his jacket to her, before pulling it off and wrapping it around her

'but, wont you get cold?' she asked, blinking it up at him and pulling the jacket closer around herself dispite what she had said

'you need it more than me' he replied, pulling her in for a hug 'it looks like we're going to be up here for a while...'

_meanwhile_

at condor studios they were preparing for the competition that james and sonny forgot about. It was the stand up comedy section of the competition for best comedy show and to see who would get to keep their show. Both shows were frantic bercause of course, sonny and james were still at the fair. But they had to start without them.

So random! Were pretty hyped up about the competition because (minus the fact they were one person down) it was impossible to cheat on this one. You had to be good at comedy to make up the jokes, you couldnt cheat.

So sketchy! Were up first to do their first joke, they sent devon up there to start them off. He stood alone on the huge stage, scuffing his feet and clearing his throat nervously

'so, er, hi?' he said quietly into his microphone. Silence blew across the stage as the audience stared blankly back at him 'so...shoelaces. Whats the deal with them?' he said awkwardly, the audience started to murmur loudly and devons face flushed bright red 'yeah, because their so long and er- stringy? And you can use velcro, or elastic. You really dont need them!' at this some of the audience started to boo, and one rude guy at the back stood up and screamed

'whats your problem with shoelaces?' and some other guys yelled back 'yeah!'

'and thats all for now...bye!' devon said in a high voice running back to his cast, drawing cheers and claps from the audience that were relieved he had gone. Then it was time for So Random! To have a go. They sent Nico up there to begin their turn

'hey guys! How're you all doin'?' Nico cried into the microphone and a chorus of cheers came from the audience.

'so, when I was told I had to do this I went straight to my parents to find out if I did anything funny or unusual when I was little. They told me that, to their annoyance, I was a pretty boring kid._ But one day, my dad took me to the playground for the day. When we got there, I ran off to play with all the other kids and my dad sat down on the bench where two mothers sat watching their children play._

_'so, are you here with your child, or children?' one of the women asked my dad. Back then, my dad thought he was clever so he decided to be sarcastic _

_'no, i'm here to watch the children' he didnt realise what he'd said until the two women jumped away from him and ran out of the playground with their children, muttering to each other about peado's and 'what has the world come to?'s'_

when Nico had finished talking the audience burst into roars of laughter, clapping and cheering as he said his goodbyes and skipped offstage **[a/n hahaa michael macintyre]**

so then again, it was So Sketchy!'s turn to have a go. This time, they sent chasity up there to have a go. But she didnt get the chance. All she said was a shaky 'hi?' and the rowdy crowd booed her off the stage in floods of tears. So then it was So Random!'s go, due to disqualification. The second part of the dynamic duo consisting of Nico & Grady skipped onto the stage

'hello!' he yelled out

'hello!' the crowd shouted back cheerily

'so, when likewise I found out that i'd be doing this, I did the same thing as my man Nico here, and asked if I did anything interesting or funny when I was a kid. My mum told me that, unlike Nico, I was a funny little kid. The first word I ever learnt was 'no' so I just went round saying no to everyone. I was also addicted to juice when I was little, so my second word was 'juice' but I couldnt pronounce it properly so I said it as 'ju' which sounded a lot like jew. So, to my mum's embarrasment when one say, we went out, we walked past a jewish synagogue. We went by just as they were all coming out and I suddenly shouted 'NO JU!' pointing at them, because one of them had a bottle of water. Lets just say, my mum didnt take me out again for a while, since all the jews in town thought I was a nazi wannabe' once again the room started laughing and cheering and clapping for him while he bowed camply.

But during all this, the big double doors and the back of the stage flew open with a bang, to reveal Riona and james, Riona hugging james side and giggling. This was when the audience's laughs trailed off and Grady turned and gasped dramatically

'-when they were all like 'you're going to have to stay up there' it was the _best date ever! _And...' but at the end of this, she looked up to see hundreds of confused eyes staring back at her. 'erm... I can explain?'

**so, devons attempt would have been what mine was like, so neither of them wouldve won ;-)**

**sorry again**

**love**

**Riona**


	26. what the hell james?

**Hey again, im proud of myself, two updates in two days :) this chappy is _full_ of drama so I hope you like it. It was actually really easy to write, even though its so short, it also has a _bit_ of language in it, but this is T so it'll be fine I hope. **

**I'm really nervous because I gave myself until January to finish this because that when ill start shiver properly, so I'm gunna have to put blades of rivalry on hiatus again sorry about that, but im a very goal oriented person, so I really need to get this done. Its actually nearly finished, I've decided. Maybe two or three more chapters. I'm quite upset, this is the end of like my first ever fanfic story (the fist part of this was the first one ever, actually, but this is the sequal so it counts)**

**disclaimer: yeah, I own swa-nothing :( but I do own myself :)**

_once again the room started laughing and cheering and clapping for him while he bowed campily. _

_But during all this, the big double doors and the back of the stage flew open with a bang, to reveal Riona and James, Riona hugging James side and giggling. This was when the laughs trailed off and Grady turned and gasped dramatically_

_'-when they were all like 'you're going to have to stay up there' it was the best date ever! And...' at the end of this, she looked up to see hundreds of confused eyes staring back at her. 'erm... I can explain?'_

**3rd person**

'you better be able to!' zora growled, the two cast walking onto the stage

'yeah!' portlyn yelled, lying because she, and the rest of so sketchy! Were pleased that their plan had gone so well. The absence of James would have done nothing for their result. He just should have stayed out longer, in her eyes

'well...er...you guys were all on my back, and I had nothing else to do, and he asked, and er, I've run out of things to say!' Riona shouting, pointing her finger accusingly at her cast

'but, us being on your back doesn't give you an excuse to go out with the enemy! The enemy who broke both sonny, and tawni's hearts!' Chad shouted back, pulling sonny closer to him with an arm around her shoulder protectively. As if James could hurt her if he didnt.

'wait what? Sonny _and _tawni?' Riona said, moving away from her date, looking at him confusedly

'er yeah...about that...' James started nervously, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly

'it seems today is full of surprises for the so random! And so sketchy! Casts. Riona and James dating even though they are on different shows, James has broken the hearts of both sonny Munroe and tawni hart and so random! Was better than so sketchy. I'm Ryan lawford, getting the real deal for tween weekly TV!' the snotty TV presenter stood up from his place in the audience speaking through a microphone to a camera that was feeding live to tween weekly TV.

'and I'm zora Lancaster, getting this TV presenter of our stage!' zora said in the same tone Ryan had, taking his microphone and using the camera. She then called out for security and two burly men in security guard outfits came and 'escorted' Ryan out. They then all looked back t the stage to see James attempting to sneak out of the back doors with Riona pulling him back.

'James!' she said, shoving him backwards and he fell onto he stage floor 'you really broke both my friends hearts?'

'yeah, but hey! Sonny and Chad went on a fake date because of me, which eventually turned into a real one. So I got your friends together!' James said defensively 'your welcome'

'no, no im not welcome, I never even said thank you! You broke two of my best friends hearts, and you think because one of them got a boyfriend a few years later your off the hook? You know, I don't know if I can go out with you after that!' Riona shouted, her voice gaining volume the more angry she got

'no, it wasn't like that!' James begged

'yes it was!' tawni and sonny said in unison

'okay maybe it was.. but Riona! Please don't break up with me!' James said, on his knees pleading with her

'we only went on one date, do you really think I'd choose you over my best friends?' Riona asked quietly, 'and if you do, your lower than I thought you were'

'no, I don't think you should choose me over your friends, just please, don't break up with me. I'll make it up to you, promise!' James begged

'how? By taking me tot he fair again so you can go off on a phone call to 'no-one' that 'important, but not important' no thanks!' she asked, staring him directly in the eye without flinching. 'that's what I thought' she scoffed before stalking off to her cast where she received a big hug from sonny. Then, and only then, did one tear roll down her cheek

'James!' Dakota shout-whispered to him, the whole of so sketchy! Becoming him over. He just gave them one of those 'piss off' looks, so they sent portlyn over to talk to him. That was their fist mistake

'what was that? She walked all over you!' portlyn whispered 'we need you to get her back, so we can win!'

'guess what! I don't care any more. I really like her, I'd rather be with her than work for you!' James shouted but in a hushed tone, glancing over to the other cast who were all comforting Riona

'what? You like one of the 'randoms'?' portlyn asked, shivering in disgust

'portlyn! When are you going to get it into your head? You are on a comedy. You are fighting for their TV slot. You wont get tears or 'awh's' you get laughs, if you can, the only difference is, they're number one and your not! Your no better than the randoms, your worse actually!' James shouted, the whole room turning to stare at him. But he was so angry he didnt notice

'well what about you? You're not even on a show, you cant even get a girl _even when you are just faking it so we can win!'_ portlyn yelled, so loud practically the whole of California could hear her. Including Riona.

'excuse me? Not even did you break mine, tawni's and sonnys heart _you were faking it the whole time?_!' Riona shouted, running across the room. James looked up just in time to see her palm collide with his face

'no, no Riona! I wasn't faking! I really like you!' James pleaded, putting a hand to his sore red cheek and looking down at the girl trembling with anger

'oh, so you're a liar too?' she screeched, slapping his other cheek

'so, as I said before, today is a day full of surprises for the so random ad so sketchy casts. But what we all want to know is, who won?' Ryan said creeping back into he room

'get him!' zora yelled and her, Nico, Grady, Chad, sonny, the audience and tawni walking slowly behind ran after him shouting and screaming. Leaving James and sonny stood in the centre of an empty stage staring at each other.

'what the hell James?'

**oooooh drama :O even I didnt see that coming. Dun, dun duuuun. **

**Ive made a new video -yaaaaaay- so its too remedy by little boots because it has the line 'smile while you're watching me, dance with the enemy' and either type 'littlemissfizzy' into youtube (my user) or put /watch?v=MeRA-kDURYY after the bit :) please watch, coment and like it :D it would be apreiciated**

**love**

**Riona**

**xxx**


	27. its not a plan, not to me

**So this was a little something I was cooking up over Christmas, its very short but quite descriptive, it also reveals a bombshell (kinda) but I dunno, tell me what you think. It was originally longer, but I had HUGE writers block and felt like you'd all be thinking I'd dropped off the face of the earth, so think of it as a late Christmas present ;-)**

**so, Whatcha all get? I got; a Pandora bracelet, a Paul's boutique hoody, an ice watch, Brittany spears perfume, new straighteners, wii fit plus, loads of nail stuff, purple converse, some heels, clothes, £30 pounds worth of river island vouchers ect and A SLANKET! but im calling it a blarmie (the blanket with arms ;-))**

**so, as mentioned before, I have huge writers block, and I need ideas for channy, I want something big to happen to them. But im not sure what yet. I know how the story's going to end, and to be honest I could finish it with one more chappy and an epilogue, but recently I feel as though I've ignored channy and I feel bad. But im not a big fan of sonny atm and ill explain why at the bottom (im not really sure if people read top or bottom A/N's more, I read both, but I've always been a little strange...)**

**disclaimer: **

**me: (humming) we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas...**

**Chad: aren't you forgetting something? It may be the season of goodwill but...**

**me: CHAD! My Christmas wish came true! *hugs***

**Chad: er, someone get this deranged fan girl off me!**

**me: neverrrrrr! *sobs dramatically***

**Chad: that's good, very dramatic. Maybe there's a spot for you on Mackenzie falls**

**me: really?**

**Chad: only if you say you don't own swac**

**me: okay! I don't own swac**

**Chad: (walking away) and that's why im the greatest actor of our generation**

'Riona...' James started but he was unable to continue.

'James' I replied almost sarcastically. The room filled up with an empty silence and I studied his face. His deep brown eyes were filled with an emotion that I couldn't place. It could have been apology or hurt, I couldn't tell.

'I, I..' he began, that pleading look coming on his face again

'just don't say anything, don't you think you've hurt me enough?' once again James was speechless, I gave him one last look before giving up and sitting on the edge of the stage with a sigh.

'listen, I know I've hurt you..' James said sitting down next to me and running his fingers through his brown hair. Although I was still angry, I could still appreciate how fit he looked when he did that.

'you have' I said. I turned and looked at our feet, my hair shielding my face.

'right, but it may have started off as an evil plan to make so sketchy! Win, but these past few days I've really started to like you, Riona. It's not a plan any more, not to me' James said, emotion evident in his tone and words. But I could come to look at him, even though I could feel his gaze on my face.

'well why is it that I can't believe you?' I asked, forcing my eyes up to look at his face and brushing the hair out of my eyes with one dramatic swish of my hand. I then saw what the emotion in his eyes was, the hurt was so large it took over his whole face. James had opened his heart to me and I had rejected him. I felt regret take over the anger and my Hazel eyes no longer felt as hard or strained. For the first time I felt bad for this and helpless as to what I should do. 'I'm so sorry!' I gasped and I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted.

'what are you sorry for? It's my actions that led to this! And you know what? I think...I think I love you Riona!'. James gushed, the words coming faster and faster until he got to the final word 'I love you' my eyes widened in disbelief at what he'd just said.

'you love me?' I asked shakily, blinking over and over, scanning his face for a sign that this was a joke.

'yeah, so...what do you say?' he asked nervously.

'I...'

**and there's a very short chappy with a very long a/n, tell me what you think?**

**But as mentioned above, im not a big fan of sonny at the moment. I think she treats Chad really badly! I mean every time Chad makes a mistake she breaks up with him automatically so that he has to do something so stupid that she'll take him back again! Its not fair!**

**so anyway, merry Christmas, and a happy new year (for sometime this week. Its a sign that the holidays have kicked in when you have no idea what day it is ;-))**

**love**

**Riona**

**xx**


	28. I know what I'll do

**Oh, my, Chad Dylan cooper! I'm sooooo sorry :-/ I could give you a list of what took me so long (flu, writers block, Christmas, homework, ect) but I don't think you really want to hear the troubles of a 14 year old girl :(.**

**but anyway, this is the LAST chapter! (excluding the epilogue, which could include the channy wedding... ;-)) this story (including the prequel) has taken so long (over 6 months :O) for me to write. I cant believe I stuck it out so long without getting bored, and managed to meet my deadline of finishing in January. Now I can concentrate on shiver and blades of rivalry. :) those stories are officially coming off hiatus and the next chappy of both will be up end of January/beginning of February, depending on any more..er...complications.. :-/**

**but yes, I hope you all enjoy this chappy, it's a bit rushed, but I was thinking and if I put every event that happens here in a different short chappy it'd be even longer be3fore I finished, so I thought one longish chappy would be better :)**

**disclaimer: nope, nope, I've said it many many times, but I do not own swac! only the plot and Riona ;-)**

**Riona's pov**

'I...I.' I began, not knowing where to start. I didnt know yet, it was all going too fast. I looked up to see James' wide, eager eyes gazing back at me nervously.

'yes?' James replied but I just stared at my battered purple converse, scuffing the floor awkwardly. But with the lightest of touches James coaxed my chin up so I would look at him 'what do you say?' he repeated, looking at me with such emotion that I felt over-whelmed.

'I don't know James.' I said, turning my head away to get out of his grasp and running my fingers through my long brown locks. 'its just... I've... look, we've only been on one date. Plus I have only known you for a few weeks and for most of that time I've hated you. I mean we've had some amazing moments but I don't know if-' I gushed, letting my deepest thoughts out, only to be cut off by a pair of warms lips on mine.

For a few seconds a went stiff, shocked with what he was doing. But soon enough I relaxed and closed my eyes, while wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him put his hands on my waist and I smiled into the kiss. But only too soon he pulled away, but my arms remained around his neck. Staying as close as possible as we stared into the depths of each others eyes.

'I think I might love you, after all' I breathed.

'what?' a voice that could only belong to the self obsessed diva tawni hart came screeching from the doorway 'one minute you're close to breaking up and now its all kissy and lovey dovey?'

'come on tawni!' James said 'give it a rest'

'no, I will not "give it a rest", I cant stand for this! Someone needs to put a stop, before it goes too far!' tawni screamed, her voice gaining volume and hight every word she spoke.

'is someone jealous taw-nee' James teased while I held back my giggles, holding onto James for support. But this drew more gasps from a very flustered blonde.

'n-no! I am not jealous! why would I be? I J-just don't want Riona to be hurt, that's all!' tawni stuttered, staring at the ceiling, the walls, anywhere except the place where my hands were in contact with James' arms

'hmm, isn't that the excuse you used last time?' James asked in mock curiosity, taking his hand and stroking an imaginary beard with it.

'psht, excuse? I'm telling the truth!' screamed tawni.

'what's going on? I heard screaming **(a/n and crushing metal) **so **(a/n I cut my massage to an hour)** we stopped making out, and rushed right over' Chad yelled, running in the door with sonny close behind him. As soon as he said this she turned bright red.

'Chad!' she shout/whispered to her boyfriend, hitting him over the head.

'-sorry, we stopped... cleaning... sonny's... dressing room?' Chad said slowly giving sonny a 'wtf?' look as he did.

'cleaning my _dressing room_?' sonny asked in disbelief.

'I don't know, I had nothing!' Chad replied squeakily. Suddenly the doors opened again and in ran Nico, Grady and zora all breathless and pink faced.

'w-we lost him!' Nico spat out in between deep breaths 'he was fast and he had a car and...what's going on here?' Nico asked, looking from James and I, to tawni's angry red face and the pink lip gloss smeared over chads face.

'just what I was thinking...' zora chimed in.

'yeah.' Grady agreed slowly, his eyes also travelling around the room.

'Ask. Them.' tawni shouted lividly, pointing at the two of us and staring daggers. Soon enough all the eyes in the room were on us so I casually let go of James and slid my hands into my pockets and stared at the ground as if it had become a work of art, when it was really just a scuffed brown stage.

'well?' Chad, Sonny, Nico, Grady Zora and Nico all said together.

'oh... look at the time... my mum must be waiting for me... I better go... bye!' I made up, my voice getting higher until my goodbye was nothing more than a squeak. I turned quickly on my heel and aimed for the doors.

'not so fast.' sneered zora as I was grabbed by Nico and Grady, one on either of my arms while Chad shoved James into one of the two chairs that seemed to have appeared by magic, until I noticed sonny and tawni holding the backs of the chairs. I was pushed into the other. I turned my head towards James but everyone hissed like a pack of angry cats so we quickly glanced away.

'now, what was going on here then?' Nico asked, glaring menacingly at the two of us while he wrapped ropes around us, strapping us to the chairs.

'when we left you were arguing and Riona here, looked ready to kill you' Grady continued, poking each of us in the stomach as he said our name.

'but now you're all kissy kissy, lovey dovey' tawni finished, trying to stare us out but after 10 seconds looking away into her pocket mirror.

'you already said that' sonny whispered to tawni just loud enough for us to hear. James and I nodded our heads eagerly in the hope of being let off but all we got was a hit from a pocket mirror over our heads.

'bad luck for 7 years.' tawni sneered as fragments of glass fell over our heads like wedding confetti. It would've been romantic if it wasn't for our situation and the cuts that began to form on our arms and bodies.

'listen, why are you all so annoyed at this? I mean you let sonny and Chad be together even though he was on Mackenzie falls at one point, not just as producer but as the _star_! But you cant just let us be together?' I pleaded, attempting to get down on my knees but the ropes binding us the uncomfortable plastic chairs only succeeded in the chair toppling over and me being led on my front with a chair strapped to my back. Usually everyone would have laughed good naturedly and helped me up,but they just fixed steely glares at me.

'by the time we were going out, Chad was on our show and there was no-longer a rivalry between us. So we were free to be in love...' sonny said dreamily and Chad wrapped his arms around her giving her a love-filled Eskimo kiss. Everyone else (other than me and James) tutted and made sick noises. 'almost. But in 5 years when we're getting married, you will _have _to be fine with it. Or you cant be my maid of honour tawni!' sonny said turning back to us, still in her loved-up state.

'ugh, fine, I'll try' tawni said begrudgingly, pushing Chad away and giving her best friend (no matter how much she tried to deny it) a real hug.

'great!' sonny said squeakily, beaming around at all of us. During all of this, James and I attempted to make our escape, slowly edging toward the door. But the loud noise of the chairs squeaking across the floor awakened everyone else from their happy daze.

'and what do you think _you're _doing?' Nico asked, grabbing the back of my chair while Chad grabbed James' and pulled us backwards to where everyone was stood.

'not escaping if that's what you were thinking...' I said half sarcastically.

'...yeah, why would you think that?' James asked in a tone very similar to my own.

'because you were both edging suspiciously toward the door while you thought that the rest of us were all previously occupied!' tawni said quickly, sounding a lot more smarter than usual.

'what?' we all chorused,staring at her with mouths ajar, forgetting the current situation for once.

'not just another pretty face' tawni said with a squeaky 'tehe' at the end, re-inducing the blonde stereo-type, to our many sighs of relief that tawni had not been kidnapped by a super-brainy clone.

'but seriously, why cant you just let us be together?' asked James.

'because, a- you're the competition, b- what you did to sonny and tawni and c- you're a player' Chad said counting the letters off on his fingers.

'Chad, you used to be a bigger player than me. You dated twins. At the same time!' James exclaimed.

'but sonny's changed me..' Chad said dreamily, turning toward his girlfriend.

_'don't you dare kiss her again' _the whole room shouted, causing sonny and Chad to blush ferociously.

'okay, okay,' sonny said, staring and Chad

'or think about it!' tawni stressed, pulling both of them away from each other.

'but, what we're saying is, we cant have Riona dating a player that's competition and hurt tawni and me so bad.' sonny said fairly.

'fine then, I know what I'll do' James said, something lighting up behind his eyes.

'what are you going to do?' I whispered urgently in his ear

'don't worry about it' he whispered back before addressing the rest of the room. 'listen, I know you've all come to think of me as a 'player' and 'the competition'...'

'we do' tawni, Nico, Chad, sonny, Grady and zora shouted back.

'yes, well, I think I've got an idea to change all of that. This idea would stop you thinking I'm competition, show my true undying love for Riona..' James began, at the end bit we cut him off with my 'awh's' and their sick sounds 'and tawni, sonny, I'm really sorry about what I did to you, I wont ever do it again. Promise'

'you better not!' Nico and Chad exclaimed as sonny and tawni blushed.

'I wont.' James said seriously

'what's the idea then?' zora asked impatiently.

'I'm thinking that I'm going to quit so sketchy! And get as new job, somewhere else. So then I wont be competition and I hope this shows you how much I love Riona' James spilled, causing gasps to echo around the room.

'Awh, I love you too James' I said, my voice squeaky with happy tears. I attempted a hug but our ropes prevented this from happening.

'you serious?' Nico asked James.

'yeah, of course.' James replied. Nico and Chad undid our ropes so I could fling my arms around James. When I pulled back he pressed a quick kiss to my lips. But, as things usually go, the banging of door brought us to our senses and we look up to the doorway. The whole cast of so sketchy! Along with Dakota and trey stood staring at us with gaping mouths.

'what. The. Hell?' portlyn asked, her eyes as wide as saucepans.

'erm...' I stammered, looking up at James for help.

'I quit.' James said simply.

'you quit what?' Dakota asked in a high voice.

'so sketchy!' James said confidently.

'your quitting _what?_' portlyn screeched.

'I told you, I'm quitting so sketchy!' James said.

'I _heard _that, but why?' portlyn asked, in the same 'nails on a chalkboard' voice.

'because I love Riona and you, are a cow.' James replied bluntly.

_'what?_' portlyn said in her highest voice yet.

'you heard me.' James said.

'now please, get off our stage!' Tawni said, pushing them out of the door and slamming it behind them. You could hear murmured 'what do we do now?'s' coming from behind the door. But we all ignored.

'listen James, marshals getting a bit old and to be honest, we need a new producer because he wants to go off and produce his one man show _'marshal and ma', _and while you were talking to _them_, we got talking and we think that you could be our new producer.' sonny said, leaving it for effect. 'so... what do you say?' she asked nervously

'yes, of course I'll be your new producer.' James replied, sealing the deal (except for all the boring legal work) and I squealed my heart out, kissing his cheek and hugging him once more.

'it looks like we're the only ones that aren't a couple now..' Grady said suggestively to zora.

'don't even think about it' she said, walking away to leave a crestfallen Grady behind.

'YIPPEEEE!' a high scream came from the floor below the stage where we were stood. We looked down to see marshal skipping across the floor singing 'marshal and maaaaaaa!' and we all giggled at him.

_'this is a message for so random! From Mr condor, so sketchy! have officially dropped out of the competition and you get your show and number one position back. Well done and thank you from everyone here at the studio.' _

this message played over the intercom, celebrations lasted into the night and peace and serenity was restored to condor studios.

Well, until zora and Riona pull another prank that is.

THE END

**ugh, that was a really bad, cheesy, obvious ending. But yeah, I couldn't think of anything :-/**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, I'd name you all, but that'd take too long. So I'll thank my regular reviewers by name and hope you all see that I'm talking to you too :) :**

KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare: you have literally reviewed EVERY chapter and given me so many idea's, and for that I am sooooooooooo thankful :) thank you thank you thank you! :D (im especially thankful for the James/Riona (rames lol) ideas :)

mrpuppy: you've also reviews loooaaaadddssss of my chapters :D thank you soooo much :D

HeyIt'sME2610 : once again, you've reviewed practically all of my chapters and given me good ideas too, thankyouuuuuuuuu :D and you helped me with my problems with stand up comedy:D

ChannyLover34 : you've reviewweeedd loads! and given me so much encouragement, thank you so much :D

(hmm, I feel like I'm repeating myself, oh well ;-))

veeheart914: you've reviewer soooo much :D and given me so much ideas and encouragement. I loved the sicky Vicky idea, that was awesome :D

okay, there's like 6 pages of reviews and im tired of going through them all, so if you helped me or whatever and you think I've missed you out, tell me and I'll put one of these for you at the end of the epilogue :D

love you all

Riona

xxx


	29. Epilogue

**Hello fanfiction-ers :) this is it. The final chapter and epilogue of so sketchy? So random! I don't like speeches but... I'd_ like to thank my two cats, my mum, my dad for buying me my laptop, my... _-JUST KIDDING- I've always wanted to do one of those speeches though, but unfortunately I haven't won an Oscar _yet_, but it will happen! so I will be practising. So watch out! Watch out for me! Coming to a cinema/TV screen/stage near you SOON (I haven't decided yet ;-))**

**hmm... that was random. No pun intended. But yeah I haven't left the house in a week and im going stir crazy! I had to go to the hospital on Monday! apparently I'v'vive either got a chest infection, flu, swine flu or viral meningitis Yeah. It just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? Anyway, I'm extremely bored and all my friends have fallen out because the peacemaker (me) has not been in school all week. Just y'know, a nice awkward atmosphere for em to sort out when I go back. **

**On the note of my other fics... no, I haven't actually written anything for any of them, due to the light of my illness, friend troubles and really BAD boy troubles (I'm talking mega, o.O and for once, its not me)**

**so, this was a long a/n wasn't it? What can I say, I have a lot to say. But I think I'm going to let you read this now. Its SUPER cheesy, just warning yah. Especially the last line/bit. I cant believe I actually wrote it. But yeah, its really hard to start and finish fics, don't you think? Flip, I'm rambling again. **

**Disclaimer: no. don't even ask.**

_A beautiful girl dressed in white, stood in a small room behind the church. She only had 4 people with her, her 3 bridesmaids and Grady, who was stepping in to take her down the isle, because her dad died when she was younger. But Grady noticed some discomfort in the bride so he quickly left the room to distract the rest of the church for a little while._

_She peeked through the lacy curtains nervously, looking at all the people sat waiting expectantly for her arrival._

_'tawni!' she whispered urgently in her maid of honour's ear._

_'yes?' the blonde replied, admiring the expensive dress the bride wore._

_'I don't know if I can do this! I mean, what if I mess up?' she gushed, tears threatening to escape from her eyes._

_"sonny, don't cry, I didnt spend all that time making you look gorgeous this morning for you to cry it off!' tawni said almost aggressively. so much so that one of the other girls stood almost in the background, saw sonny's eyes well up even more and her hands begin to shake._

'tawni, be nice' Riona said quietly, gesturing gently toward sonny.

'oh, oh my gosh sonny! I didnt mean to scare you. its just, you're my best friend, I want you to have the perfect day. and I think you can see how desperate I get when I want perfection' tawni said, ending with a flick of her hair to emphasise her point and a squeaky giggle.

'tawni!' sonny squealed pulling her in for a hug and for once, tawni didnt mention anything about personal space or her 'bubble'.

inside the church, the organist struck up a familiar wedding tune and a blonde boy dressed formally in a suit of dark blue took his place at the end of the isle, resisting the temptation to look back and see if his beautiful bride had come through the doors yet.

'sonny?' Nico pulled open the door and stuck his head through the gap to see all four girls looking back at him. 'its time.'

'okay.' sonny said, her voice wavering a little. Nico left, probably to tell the vicar that she was coming, or to take his place as Chad's best man. sonny stood up shakily and smoothed out her snowy white dress. 'how to I look?' she asked tawni, Riona and zora. Lucy was at the wedding, but they had not met up since she visited Hollywood and they had drifted apart.

'sonny, you look fabulous.' tawni said truthfully, her blue eyes wide as she took in her gorgeous best friend.

'seriously amazing.' Riona added on, stroking the smooth material of sonny's dress.

'now go get pooper!' zora said with a wink. 'oh, does this mean you're going to be Mrs pooper? or would you prefer Mrs chip drama pants?' zora said with an evil laugh. sonny hit her over the head playfully. Grady came back into the room and sonny took his arm, tawni took the train of sonny's dress gently into her arms and Riona and zora stood patiently at the back with smaller versions of sonnys extravagant pink rose bouquet in their hands. Grady slowly pushed open the doors for effect and everyone in the packed church stood up expectantly, all dressed in their best clothes.

_as sonny, Grady and her bridesmaids walked down the isle in time to the music sonny spotted all the people from her past; grace, Edith and buddy from the retirement home stood smiling in a pew, a few pews in front stood Mrs bitterman in the middle of marshal and hank (it looked like she'd gone from no love, to being stuck in the middle), on another side stood the condor studio's staff including; Brenda, Howie, Josh, Murphy, Dave, Jeff (& Walter) and even Mr condor stood smiling cheerfully back at her, then sonny spotted Selena Gomez sat mouthing 'I told you so' at her, last for her to see was Connie Munroe her mum, Lucy and chads parents had even come, deciding that he wasn't that much of a disappointment after all, because of what he could do without them. 'there you go.' Grady whispered to sonny as they reached the front of the church, patting her on the shoulder before standing next to Nico. sonny stepped forward and the blonde on her right turned his head to finally look at her. A gasp of shock and delight left his mouth when he set eyes on her. From her perfectly curled brown locks, her gorgeous lacy but modern veil that swept down her back, her expertly done make-up and her sweeping white wedding dress left Chad breath taken._

_'you look beautiful.' Chad whispered to her._

_'you look very handsome yourself, cooper' sonny replied with a smile_

_'you will be too, soon.' Chad said, taking her hand as if it was a victory cup, and he'd won._

_'I do.' sonny whispered a few short minutes later, just quiet enough so Chad could hear. One lone tear rolled down her right cheek staining it with the salty water. 'happy tears.' she breathed._

_'I do.' Chad repeated proudly, his eyes only for his bride._

_'then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Chad.' the vicar said. Sonny and Chad stared at each other grinning for a long moment before Chad leant down, placing one hand at the back of sonny's neck and pressed his lips to hers for the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared as confetti flew over their heads and the guests cried and smiled and took pictures of the amazing moment. James hugged Riona, Nico hugged tawni, even Grady took the courage to hug zora awkwardly before letting her go from his embrace._

_'now who's ready to party?' Chad yelled to the crowd in the pews, as soon as sonny had pulled back. So, the newly-weds skipped to the doors of the church and posed for photos in groups, singular and of course together as a couple. _

_The last photo that was taken was a group shot of sonny and Chad, Riona and James, tawni and Nico and zora and Grady. So random! Had finished a month previously and they were all going off to work on new adventures, but they all knew that they'd always remember each other and be friends forever..._

**CHEESE!**

**so yeah -sniffle- I guess this is goodbye... but I'LL BE BACK! (see what I said about stir crazy?)**

**so, please read my other fics, as soon as I get some inspiration (like reviews for instance? -cue evil laugh-) I promise I will update. Hmm, I'm going to begin progress on a chappy for one of them now maybe...but which one? -muahahhhahahahahahahaa- (no seriously, I have no idea)**

**please complete this for me? -puppy dog eyes-**

**was this fic good enough?**

**What was the best chappy?**

**Best thing that happened?**

**Best line?**

**Worst thing I did?**

**The socks you're wearing?**

**Do you like cupcakes?**

**Was this epilogue cheesy beyond belief?**

**Is there too many questions?**

**Will you go read any more of my fics?**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Riona**

**xx**


End file.
